A New Breed of Students
by BellaSwan340
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts with Harry and the Gang and this year there's going to be something very different from the previous years. The Forest family is changing the face of magic in Hogwarts this year. REWRITTEN.
1. The Beginning

**New Breed of Students**

By: Gale Dragon & Bellaswan340

I do not own Harry Potter and other characters by JK, however Gale Dragon owns the People with mossy green hair/the Forest are mine.

**Chapter 1, Part 1: New Year, New classes, New everything**

The sun was setting in a lovely horizon over a lush green forest.

"So the Ministry of Magic is now letting hybrids with more then ¼ human and magic attend school," said a man in the shadows as he read the newspaper in the fading light.

"_Caw,"_ cried a nearby black raven perched on a branch of an old, old tree.

"Agreed, about time, I mean it did take 2,789 years for the Ministry to finally take that pole out of their strict rears," The man said as he folded the paper with the faded light.

"_Caw, Caw_," The raven called as she flapped her wings angrily.

"Sorry Honey, I know you're touchy when it comes to magic, but its true ether way," The man said as he walked towards the raven.

"_Caw_…"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. _They_ are Forests after all," The man said as he lifted his arm for the raven to move from the branch to his arm, and the raven did so, but started moving to the man's shoulder. "The Alchemy Alliance was never as stuck up as the Ministry of Magic," The man muttered. He, unfortunately, got a nasty peck on his cheek from the raven, which was now on his shoulder. "Ow, ow, sorry, that was suppose to be in my head, not out loud, ow, stop that hurts," The man cried out as the raven continued to attack him.

After a few minute of harsh pecking the raven finally stopped. "After all this time we've been together you'd think I'd keep my mouth shut," The man said, rubbing his bruises.

"_Caw_," was the raven's only reply.

"Anyway, it's a new year with new possibilities and chances, so let's make it count," The man said with a smile.

A snow white owl flew into a bed room of a raven haired teen around 16 of years, with wire framed glasses, green eyes, light blue pj, and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. "Hey Hedwig." The teen said to the white owl. Hedwig dropped a letter on the teen's night counter and flew into its cage. "Is it from school, girl?" the teen asked the owl. Hedwig gave a simple hoot.

The teen opened the letter carefully and it read 'Dear Mr. Harry Potter, this is the list of supplies you will need for school this year at Hogwarts.' Afterwards it listed the supplies needed for school.

But before Harry could read them all a shout, well more of a roar, "HARRY, LIGHTS OUT." Harry turned the lights a moment after. 'I guess I have to go to Dragon Alley tomorrow.' Harry thought before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

*In a old looking shopping Plaza the next morning*

Harry has been thinking about the list of books for a new subject they added to the curriculum.

'How to Survive in Different Terrance' By Lilian Kopper and 'What to do When Lost in the Forest' By J.T. Longwind.

"Now what could the subject be." Harry muttered out loud. The letter didn't say what the new subject was, but the supplies needed for the subject made it seem like camping, but highly unlikely. Harry walked into a book store.

As Harry went to the corner of the store, as he did he saw four red heads and they looked very familiar. "Ron." Harry called towards the one of red heads in the corner of the book store.

"Hey, Harry, good to see you, mate." Said a boy around Harry's age, with bright bowl cut red hair, freckles, brown eyes, plane dark blue shirt, worn out blue jeans, and old white shoes.

"Say any idea what the new subject is?" The teen said to his friend.

"Don't know, Harry, but I think it has to do with camping."

"I thought the exact same thing, doesn't seem likely though," Harry said in a puzzled fashion. "It didn't say on the book list either….the notice said that it was for the new subject and **that **was never told," Harry added. As Harry and Ron chatted a dark shadow crept closer to them. As the shadow got closer it got colder.

"Blamey, what happen to the warm air?" Ron said shivering to keep himself warm. Harry did the same.

"Top 'o da mornin'," said a creepy Irish voice from behind, Harry and Ron immediately turned around in a startled way. A boy around 11, wearing a shredded black cloak with a hood, hiding his eyes, deathly grey skin, boney gray hands, some mossy green hair showed from under the hood, had shredded black pants, no shoes revealing his boney grey feet, and was floating slightly off the ground.

"Ye're goin' ta Hogwarts as well?" said the Dementor look alike.

"Y-y-yes w-w-we a-a-are, w-w-who are you anyways?" Ron asked in fear, or because his teeth where chattering from the cold.

"Me name's Shade Forest, and ye?" The boy said in his creepy Irish tone.

"I'm Ron Weasly and my friend is…" "Don't tell him! He could be a Death Eater!" Harry exclaimed.

"Death Eater…. What be dat?" Shade asked. Harry took his wand out.

"Don't play stupid with me! Prove you're not a Death Eater. Show me your left fore-arm." Harry said demandingly.

"Don' know what ya talkin' 'bout, but all right." Shade extended his left arm and slid up the sleeve of his cloak, and revealed a golden bracelet with an extremely strange bleach white gemstone on it, but no Death Eater mark to be seen. "So, what be dis Death Eater thin' ye be talkin' 'bout?" Shade told the two in an angry tone.

"Sorry I just thought you where someone bad." Harry told the shady character in a sorry manner.

"S'all right. Lots o' folk's tink I be a bad person, don' know why, but I should be use ta it by now." Shade happily said floating up above Harry and Ron's heads. "Sa who are ya anyway?" Shade asked in a simple manner.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said finally expecting the ghostly boy to be amazed in some way.

"'arry Potter … … … … dat's a weird name." Shade bluntly said. Both Harry and Ron remand silent, usually when people find out he's Harry Potter they get all exited, but this kid just thinks his name was weird.

**Part Two: More Than One Breed**

Harry and Ron stared at the strange boy as he hovered right above they're heads.

"Shade, ya found da books ya need fa school?" called a woman in an Irish accent that had long mossy green hair that was braided back to her elbows.

"Not yet, mum. I foun' some people tha be going ta Hogwarts as well." Shade said as he turned to face his mother.

"Really, now that be interesting. What year ya be in?" The woman said as she came closer and by the look of her, she looked to be 30 at least.

"6th year, ma'am," Harry and Ron said in unison. "Na need ta be formal now, call me Aileen." The lady said nicely.

The room got freezing cold and a shadowy figure appeared behind Aileen, and it looked like a Dementor!

"Ma'am, er, I mean Aileen." Ron stammered as he pointed behind her. Aileen looked behind.

"Specter, what'cha be doin' 'ere?" She asked the Dementor, Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion. The Dementor twirled his fingers around one another. "Ya know I can take care of meself." Harry and Ron looked at each other in utter confusion.

"Um, Dementors can talk?" asked Ron, as he pointed to the Dementor.

Awkward silence followed.

"Specter's right, it is rude ta point." Aileen said to Ron.

"Ma, dey can't 'er Dementors." Shade said tunelessly. Aileen looked at her son and then at Harry and Ron.

"Riiiiiiiiiight I keep on furgetten dat." Aileen said as she rubbed the back of her head.

The Dementor shrugged.

"'Ay, what'cha mean by dat, Specter?" Aileen said an angry voice at the Dementor. Specter waved his hands in front of himself, like he was trying to calm Aileen down.

As they were talking, Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, walked into the area. "Whoa, what's a Dementor doing here, Harry?"

"Erm, he's the father of this new student, Shade," Harry simply answered as he pointed Shade out.

"Ah, a first year!" Fred and George said in unison. "My name is Fred," one of the twins said, "and this here is my partner in mischief, George, we are the head mischief-makers at Hogwarts," said Fred with a grin.

"Really? Wicked sweet!" Shade replied enthusiastically.

"Shade, ya got ya books?" Aileen asked her son, after she'd finished talking to the Dementor.

"Got 'em a while ago, ma." Shade said in a bored tone.

"Ok, say bye ta ya new pals now." Aileen said as she started to head towards the exit.

"Bye, guys see ya at school." Shade said and happily waved good-bye to everyone.

"Harry," Ron said suddenly.

"Yes Ron?" Harry replied.

"Do you think there's going to be more of them this year?" Ron asked Harry.

"Maybe, Ron, Maybe," Harry said thoughtfully.


	2. The New Year Begins

The New Year Begins

It was the early morning on September 1st and Harry and his friend Ron were getting ready to leave for Kings Cross station. His trunk was packed and Hedwig was in her cage. A red-headed girl around 15 entered the room.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey Ginny," Harry replied.

"You ready to go?" she asked them.

"Yeah just give us a second; I need to ask Ron something, in private," he added, as Ginny seemed to look interested.

"Aw, man!" After Ginny had left the room, Harry turned to Ron.

"Um, Ron?" said Harry nervously.

"Yes?" Ron asked confused.

"I kind of like your sister," Harry said blushing slightly.

"I can't believe it, but if you like her I guess I'll have to live with it. After all, you're my best mate, nothing can tear us apart, not even girls."

"Thanks for understanding mate," Harry said thankfully.

There was a knock on the door. "You boys ready to go?" a woman said.

"Yes mum," Ron replied.

"Ok, let's get a move on then!" She said.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley" Harry said.

At the train station, the Weasleys and Harry managed to get to the platform 9 ¾, five minutes before it left.

"Ron, Harry." A teenage girl with mop brown hair that reached her waist, brown eyes, around the same age as Harry and Ron, and wearing the Hogwarts robes.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Hey guys!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Horrible as usual, Although Dudley had apologized for all the things he had done to me in the past. I NEVER expected that!" Harry answered.

"Whoa, seriously?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yeah I know, it was very unexpected," Harry said.

The train gave out a call that meant it was the final call for boarding.

"I guess we should start leaving now," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah but I would like to sit with Ginny also," Harry said blushing a bit.

"Ok, but first we need to get on the train, it's going to leave soon!" Hermione exclaimed before she hurried towards the train.

"Hey! Wait for use!" Ron shouted as he ran after Hermione to the train as well.

Before Harry boarded the train he spotted a man that appeared at least 20 years old. He was reading a magazine of some sort, and because of that Harry couldn't see the man's eyes, he wore camouflage shirt, pants, and boots, if you didn't know any better you'd say that he was heading for the army, but this was a train station for the magical, so that was a no.

The man looked up and Harry now can see his eyes, they where gray for the most part, but the thing that sort of startled Harry was the fact that the man had tattoos on both of his eye socket, the right was a star, and the left was a crescent moon, both where light sky blue.

The man wave a silent hello to Harry, and Harry nervously waved back.

Harry quickly remembered that he needed to get on the train, so he did.

**ON THE TRAIN**

As soon as Harry got on the train, Shade approached him. "Top o' da mornin' ta ya, 'Arry, ya got 'ere just in time," said Shade in his Irish ascent. "Most of da cabins are full, but da cabin 'as room fur one more person," Shade told Harry with an eerie smile.

"Thanks, but I promised Ron and Hermione that I would sit with them."

"Oh dats ok," Shade said bluntly.

"See you in school," said Harry politely.

"Same 'ere, bye," Shade said.

"Bye," Harry said kindly.

Somehow Harry had managed to find the cabin that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sharing. "About time you got here! Where'd you go to?" Ron asked.

"I met up with Shade on my way over here," Harry said simply.

"Who's Shade?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, sorry, he's a half-dementor Irish kid, we met in Diagon Alley," Harry said.

"Half-dementor? Is that even possible? I've never read about anything of that sort ever happening!" Hermione exclaimed shocked.

"Well that's what the Forest family is about," a strange voice said. All four heads turned to the direction of the voice.

It belonged to a tall man that looked around 22 years old, he had light blue skin, dark blue eyes, moss green hair that reached his shoulder, wearing school robes, instead of ears, he had fins, and a light blue tail meant for swimming purposes.

"Who are you?" Ginny said trying not to stare at the strange man.

"The name's Storm Forest," the fish-man said with a smile.

"You're part of the Forest family as well?" Hermione said curiously.

"Yeah the hair color is a family trait," Storm replied with a kind smile as he ran his webbed fingers through his strangely colored hair.

"Wow, this family sure is different," Ron murmured without intending to let anyone else, especially Storm, to hear.

"What's that?" said a new voice that sounded more like a girls voice.

"What was what, Rain?" Storm moved into the cabin to reveal a girl that looked just like Storm, except that she looked 11 years old and a more serious face.

"I could've sworn I heard him say something rude," Rain said pointing at Ron, showing her webbed fingers.

"Rain, it's not polite to point." Storm said as he waved his webbed finger.

"You're not Genki," Rain said tunelessly.

"HOW MANY OF THESE FOREST PEOPLE ARE THERE!" Ron exclaimed suddenly.

"A lot," both Rain and Storm said together. Storm looked up.

"If you're arachnophobic **don't** look up." Storm said with a sad tone.

"Erm, a-a-a-a-a spider's here?" Ron stammered. Rain looked up.

"You shouldn't look up," Rain said to Ron not looking at him.

"Huh?" The other three looked up. All three of them had there mouth wide open when they saw what was on the ceiling.

A/N:

**Bellaswan340**: He he! A cliffhanger!

**Gale-Dragon**: Guess what Harry, Hermione, and Ginny saw :-)

**Gale-Dragon**: Bellaswan340 did the romantic scenes; I am not good at those! But the Forest family is mine.


	3. Arrives

_**Arrives**_

***Recap***

Storm looked up. "If you're arachnophobic **don't** look up." Storm said with a sad tone.

"Erm, a-a-a-a-a spider's here?" Ron stammered. Rain looked up.

"You shouldn't look up," Rain said to Ron not looking at him.

"Huh?" The other three looked up. All three of them had there mouth wide open when they saw what was on the ceiling.

***Back to the Story***

Ron looked up in horror. Above him on the ceiling was a teen that looked around 19 with a nice dark tan, oh, and had six arms, eight eyes that where closed, his two legs looked more like a gargoyle's legs, had three toes on both of his feet, and had mossy green hair.

"OH MY GOD!" ron exclaimed in horror. "What the hell is that?"

"Excuse me, but what is with all the shouting?" the teen asked politely as he opened his black eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that you look… different," Harry said nervously.

"That happens a lot, oh, by the way my name is Genki, nice to meet you," Genki stated kindly.

"Same here," Harry said shaking one of Genki's hands politely. Ron remained in shock with his mouth wide open.

"You'll get files in there if you keep it open," Rain said. "Jerk," muttered Ron.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Rain exclaimed.

"Rain, don't fall into that kind of thing," Storm said to Rain.

"Fine, just watch what you say around me reddy, you WILL regret it" Rain threatened.

"My name is Ron," Ron corrected.

"Oh my bad," said Rain sarcastically.

"Rain!" Storm said to his younger counter part. Rain rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I don't care," said Ron.

"We are coming in to see if everything is in order." a voice said from the other side of the door and it sounded very familiar.

'Please tell me that is not….' Harry said in his head. A blonde haired teen around Harry's age appeared after the door opened. 'Why am I not surprised?' Harry thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Potter," said the blonde in disgust.

"Hello to you to, Malfoy ," Harry replied trying not to start something with the blonde. As soon as Malfoy saw Genki he screamed as he fell backwards.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Malfoy shouted as he pointed to Genki, who is sitting, Indian style, on the ceiling of the cart. The other Slytherin perfects rushed to his side and when they looked to where Malfoy was pointing to they gasped as well.

"Do you know that pointing is rude?" Genki asked with the same politeness as he did with Harry, Ron. Hermione, and Ginny.

"WHAT? Your telling me that pointing is rude? Have you looked in a mirror?" Malfoy shouted at Genki.

"Yes, but I don't see what this has to do with pointing fingers," Genki replied.

"My god your stupid," Malfoy said directly.

"Excuse me? But that something I don't expect from a perfect, do you think so, Storm?" Rain said to the elder blue being.

"Agreed, Rain. A perfect shouldn't act like that, especially to a first year student," Storm replied to Rain.

"Wait, Genki is in his first year?" Hermione asked the spider-like teen.

"Yes, I am eleven years old; I just look tall for my age." Genki returned the answer with a smile to Hermione.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there, I just sort of freaked out, you don't really see that kind of student here." Malfoy said in the ud most respect when he realized that Storm was there.

'Kiss up,' Harry thought.

"I see, but just to give you the heads up there will be more of us." Storm said in a serious tone. "Yep, you really offended Genki, I just want to make sure you don't give the others the same treatment, mostly because they can be a little deadly. Just want to make sure your going to be all right, you seem nice, but not everything is as it seems," Storm said with a smile as he reached the end of his sentence.

"All right…. Um everything is clear so we should be heading back to our cabins" Malfoy said to the others before they left.

"Dang! That was good Storm," Rain said to the older look-alike.

"I was surprised that he actually took it in," Storm replied to Rain.

"Hey, Ron," Harry whispered to his friend.

"Yes, Harry?" Ron replied.

"Do you think that Storm is the Teacher for the new subject?" Harry asked the red head.

"Not sure. You?" was Ron's reply.

"No different from you." Harry whispered back.

"It looks like we're getting close to Hogwarts now," said Hermione.

"See you guys later," Genki said politely.

"Bye," replied Harry and Ron kindly.

***On the Hogwarts Grounds***

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spotted three other Forest on their way to Hogwarts.

One was a girl who looked around 14 years of age, mossy green hair that barely passed her shoulders, and looked like the wind had more control of it, (wind was scattering it all over the place), big gray eyes that looked like they where frozen in a fearful poster, wearing the school robs, and was floating above ground, much like Shade, but she was kind of transparent.

Another was yet another girl, around 11 years of age, mossy green hair that reached her shoulders, was held back by a black headband, light brown cat ears and tail, black iris with a yellow background for eyes, school robs, and was staring at Malfoy with an evil grin.

The last one was an older woman around 20, mossy green hair that reached her elbows and was tied back in low pigtails, gray eyes, school robs, plain face, and she seemed familiar to Harry, but he was sure that he never saw her before, yet he had that feeling.

"'Arry, Ron, good ta see ya again" said a familiar Irish voice.

"Shade, nice to see you again." Ron said to the half Demeter.

"Wow! You're really half Demeter?" Hermione happily looked at Shade.

"Ay dat be true. Ye be a friend of 'Arry and Ron?" Shade returned what he said to Hermione with a question at the end.

"Yes," Hermione replied to Shade.

"Yar Ron's girlfriend?" Shade suddenly asked. Hermione and Ron both turned their backs so that they weren't facing each other. "I guess not…" Shade's voice trailed off. There was a seemingly long awkward silence.

"Blizzard, look trees!" shouted an excited female voice. Harry looked towards the voice. Scratch that, five Forest.

The two must have been twins, because they kind of looked alike. Both hade mossy green hair that reached their shoulders, dark blue eyes, looked around 11 years old, and hade white bear ears on the edge of the top of their heads. The difference between the twins was, one had a cheery smile, while the other was more serious, and one was a girl, while the other was a boy.

"Glacier, try not to act out," the Boy said to the girl, Glacier.

"Blizzard, come on loosen up a bit, besides there aren't any trees back home," Glacier reminded her twin brother.

"Whatever," Blizzard said quite rudely.

As everyone approached the dock. "I'll walk," said the oldest female Forest family member. Harry looked at the woman, he still had the feeling that he meet her before.

"You look familiar…" said Harry to the eldest female Forest family member.

"I wouldn't know, don't think I've met you before," she said nicely. Soon after she said that, a dark shadow that somewhat looks like the older female, but with yellow eyes flashed in gust one second. Harry blinked.

"You all right, kiddo?" she asked him.

"Just fine," Harry told her in a ok voice. It was just a little white lie, but that strange shadow was definitely not Shade, and it wasn't human or beast.

"Ye still get seasick, Karen?" said the phantom-like Forest in a soft Scottish voice.

"Yes, Bangee, I'll just go by land," was what Karen replied.

"And we'll go by sea," Rain said suddenly, Storm stood behind her.

"We are kinda dehydrated so we'll swim," Storm said as he and Rain headed towards the water.

"Are you forgetting something, Storm?" said the Forest with the cat parts in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, right. Karen can you hold this?" Storm realized and asked Karen as he pulled a card from his pocked.

"Sure. I know what'll happen if you lose it," Karen said as she took the card and put it in her pocket. Storm rubbed the back of his head.

"Good thing I reminded you, or you would have been in biiiiiiiiiig trouble, " said the girl with the cat ears in a five year olds voice.

"True, but that is very unlike you KT," Storm said with suspicion. KT grinned.

"Just trying to start off the school year with good intentions," she said still smiling. The other Forest looked at each other.

"What are you planning, KT?" Storm asked suspiciously.

"Do you really think I would be up to something?" KT asked innocently. The Forests looked at KT.

"Forget I asked," KT said with a pout.

"Come on Storm," Rain shouted to the older looking fishlike human.

"Alright, no need to shout, Rain," Storm said as he headed to the water's edge. Both pretty much dove in, _literally_. Karen started to walk towards the water, and the weird thing was the earth lifted over the water as she walked.

"THE BOAT!" shouted one of the students. One of the boats got loose and was floating away.

"I'll get it," Genki volunteered.

"Um, Genki, ye can't swim," said Bangee softly.

"I never said anything about swimming," Genki said with a smile. And with that he opened his mouth and an inch wide tread shot towards the loose boat, and attached to it. "Got it," Genki said with a smile as he reeled in the boat.

'This is going to be a long year' Harry thought to himself. And that was just the beginning of this school year.

**Gale-Dragon:** Chappy 4 is done.


	4. The Welcoming Feast

**The Welcoming Feast**

As the boats paddled themselves to Hogwarts; Rain and Storm where swimming along side the boats, and Shade and Bangee floated above the boats. Storm was swimming on his back, eyes closed, and hands behind his head. He wasn't even paddling with his legs.

"Um…Storm, you ok?" Ginny asked.

Storm opened an eye and said, "Just fine why do you ask?"

"You don't look to good. As a matter of fact, you look kind of depressed," Ginny responded.

"I do miss mom and dad. It's the first time I'm away from them," Storm replied.

"Oh, sorry about bringing it up," Ginny replied sadly.

"Aren't you a little old to be missing your parents?" Fred asked the swimmer.

"You're never too old to miss your parents," Storm replied happily.

"'Sides 'o shall greave ya when ya die if ya neva miss ya parents?" Bangee asked quietly as she floated by the boat.

"That be agreeable," Shade said as he flew past them.

'This year is going to be crazy,' Harry thought as they neared the shore.

As everyone walked carefully off the boats, Karen walked on the shore line, and Rain and Storm walked out of the water.

"Alright, everyone 'ere?" said a man who was _much_ taller than the average adult. He was around 9 or 10 feet tall, with a messy black hair and beard, and brown rugged clothing. He held a lantern. He looked around, seeing if everyone was there.

Next to him was an 11 year old boy with brown eyes, brown hair that was in a short mohawk in front, and long in the back, long enough so that reached his waist, and was slightly tanned. He wore a school uniform, had an ear piercing on his left ear, and a silver whistle around his neck.

"'Old on, there's one missing," said the giant. Everyone looked around.

"How can he tell someone's missing?" and "Who's missing?" is what the students whispered among each other.

"Hagrid, how do you know someone's missing?" Ron asked the giant.

"Well, I was told that one 'ad wings, and that one ain't 'ere," Hagrid said simply.

"That one is comin' right now," Bangee whispered as she looked toward the horizon.

A faint figure appeared in the sky, and it was coming closer, and growing bigger. Soon it started to take shape. It was the shape of a girl, around 11, with gray eyes. She wore a Hogwarts' school uniform. She had mossy green hair that reached her shoulders, a lion's tail that reached her feet, and a large pair of dirt brown wings on her back that where as tall as she was. She stopped a few feet from the ground, and then landed.

"Sorry I'm late, just lost sight of the train for just a sec," said the bird girl waving her hand, which was shaped more like talons of a bird then human hands.

"Now Eagle, don't blame yourself, um, why didn't they let you on the train again?" Storm asked the winged girl.

"No birds bigger then an owl, (huff), I'm half Griffin not half owl," said Eagle angrily. ', that does explain the tail,' Harry thought as he looked at Eagle.

Eagle spotted the mohawk boy and smiled. "Cedrick, haven't seen you in a wile, how've you been?" she said to the boy, Cedrick.

"Nothing to say," Cedrick said plainly.

"Well, since everyone's 'ere, let's get goin'," said Hagrid.

As they started to walk into the Grand Hall, all the first years gasped; they had not seen anything like it.

"It's bright at least," said Storm casually. In addition to the first-years' amazement, all the rest of the students gazed at them as if they were crazy.

In front of the dinning hall was a table that seated the staff and four different tables with banners over head. One was a lion, one was a badger, one was an eagle, and the last one was a snake.

"Will the first year students please make a neat, single file line," said a woman that looked to be in her 70's. She was tall, strict looking, and had black hair drawn back into a bun. All the first year students did what they where told and made a neat filed line. Storm was the first person in line

"I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Now as I call your name, you will come up and place the sorting hat on your head. You will be placed in one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin," she said as she lifted a rusty old hat.

A short girl with pink hair suddenly shouted, "YOU WANT US TO PUT THAT UGLY THING ON OUR HEADS? IT PROBABLY HAS MOTHS IN IT!" The rest of the students in the grand hall snickered.

"I be thinkin' it be cool," Shade said as he stared straight at the hat.

"Aye, that be true," Bangee said softly. The room went silent.

"And what's with a teacher in the first year line?" asked the same girl who shouted and pointed to Storm.

"Teacher? Oh no, I'm not a teacher, Karen's the teacher," Storm said pointing to Karen, who just walked out towards the teacher's table.

"Although mom said I am short for my age," Storm added as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you expect on being half sea dragon, brother?" Rain said to storm in a serious voice.

"WHAT?" was the response of the whole school, minus the teachers.

"What? I'm eleven, and so is my twin sister," Storm said calmly. Now the whole Dinning Hall was filled with noise.

"SILENCE!" Professor McGonagall demanded. The room suddenly got very silent. "Now lets start the sorting now, and I do not want any trouble or any complaints from any one," Professor McGonagall said seriously. McGonagall looked at a list she had in her hand "Forest, Bangee," Professor McGonagall said loudly. The phantom-like teen floated towards the chair and then sat in it. Although she was still floating 10 centimeters above the actual seat. The teacher placed the Sorting Hat on Bangee's head.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat said almost immediately when it touched Bangee's head. She headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Forest, Glacier."

The girl with the white bear ears walked to the chair and sat in it.

"HUFFLPUFF."

"Jalin, Kile."

"SLYTHEREN"

"Forest Blizzard'"

"RAVENCLAW,"

"Fiven, Lillian."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Malo, Micheal."

"HUFFLPUFF."

"Forest, Eagle."

"You have trouble remembering faces. You should be in... GRYFFINDOR," the Sorting hat said

"Forest, Rain."

"RAVENCLAW."

"At least she won't be in the same dorm," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Forest, Storm," The giant walked to the chair. He was a head taller then McGonagall.

"HUFFLPUFF!"

"Forest, Genki."

"HUFFLPUFF!"

"Yearwood, Patricia."

"IT'S TRISHA STUPID!" shouted the short, pink-haired girl defensively.

The hat just barely touched her head when it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Okapia, Cedrick." He walked up to the chair. 'He seems a little strange. I wonder why?' Harry thought as he watched Professor McGonagall placed the dusty old hat on Cedrick's head.

"GRYFFINDOR," Cedrick walked towards the Gryffindor table. Eagle gave him a high five, as she did, Harry noticed a bronze metallic shine coming from Eagle's arm warmer that she had on her right arm. As Harry looked carefully, he saw a dial and a screen on it.

'If that's not an arm warmer, then what is it?' Harry thought as he watched Cedrick sit next to Eagle.

"Forest, Shade." the half Dementor floated towards the chair.

Nearly everyone was whispering "He's definitely going to Slytherin." Professor McGonagall removed Shade's hood, he flipped it back on, the teacher removed it again, and Shade flipped it back on. McGonagall gave him a serious look and Shade took his hood off, the hat was placed on Shade's head.

"My you're a dark one," the hat said.

"Thank you," Shade said with a smile. "You may be dark, but your place is in… GRYFFINDOR," The sorting hat called out. Everyone was shocked, and Shade happily floated to the Gryffindor table as a he placed his hood back on.

"Forest, Kitty-Tee." the cat-like girl walked up to the seat.

"Is that what KT stance for?" Hermione asked Shade.

"Aye, dat be what 'er dad named 'er," Shade said monotonously.

The Sorting hat wasn't even close to KT's head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

KT skipped towards the Slytherin. Now every one was confused. The cat eared girl seemed too happy to be in Slytherin.

An old man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses, light blue wizard robs, stood and said, "To all 1st years, welcome! To all the rest of you welcome back!" the man said "For you 1st year students I'm Professor Dumbledore, your head master," the school applauded. Dumbledore raised his left hand, and the applauding stopped. "And for the all of you, we have three new teachers and a new subject that you shall learn," the all years groaned. "Now, now, this new subject will be fun _**if**_ you all follow the rules," Dumbledore continued. There was a quick surge of voices, but that faded shortly after. "1st, Please welcome back Professor Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," a man with reddish brown hair, black eyes, somewhat sick looking, and wearing a black teachers rob. There was a big applauded from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflpuff, but little from Slytherin. As Dumbledore raised his hand for silence Lupin sat back down. "2nd, please welcome the new teacher of Herbology and the head of the Hufflpuff house, Professor Karen Forest," Dumbledore said as he motioned the Forest with low pigtails as she stand. The students applauded. As the old Professor raised his hand for silence, Karen sat back to her chair. Dumbledore continued with the speech "I would introduce you all to the new teacher for the new subject if he was here, but I can't introduce the new subject without him. Now where could he be?" as Dumbledore finished the end of this sentence he stared at one of two empty seats.

"Professor Dumbledore," nearly shouted a man with slick, black shoulder length hair, black eyes, crooked nose, and black teacher's robs as he entered the dinning hall.

"What is it Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked the dark haired man. Everyone looked in the black haired man's direction.

"Apparently, the teacher, um, missed the train to Hogwarts," Snape said as he looked at the letter in his hand. There was a sudden roar of voices in the dinning hall.

"Silences," Professor McGonagall called out, the room when silent.

"Is that so?" asked the old man suspiciously as he stocked his long beard.

"He said he was given an incorrect time for the departure of the train," Snape said still looking at the piece of paper.

"Are you sure about that?" McGonagall asked Snape.

"It's what he wrote," Snape replied. A few seconds passed, and then a tree moss green hawk swooped into the inning hall, snatched the letter out of Snape's hands, flew to Dumbledore's table, and placed the letter in front of him.

"Oh, why thank you," thanked the head master and the moss hawk gave a chirp in return. Snape quietly walked to one of the two empty seats. "Oh my," Dumbledore said as he looked on the back of the letter.

"Let me guess, he used his Hogwarts' letter from the ministry as the letter, and it has the train departure time on it," Karen said without care.

"Apparently so, and the time on here says that the departure time is 12pm on the dot, now, that's a hour off," said the head master and then added "And he also writes that he'll be a little late getting here," Dumbledore looked up and announced "Do to the teacher not being here, I guess I can not tell you all the new subject," Dumbledore said simply. There was a sigh of relief from the majority of the school.

"Last and foremost, we will be obtaining three transfer students from Japan. I expect all of you to greet them warmly. They will be a arriving during our Halloween feast," Dumbledore smiled sincerely.

"Now classes start tomorrow so let's get some rest!" Dumbledore said with a clap of his hands.

**A/N**

**Bellaswan340:** What do you think the new subject is? It shall remain a surprise until next time!

**Gale-Dragon:** We are now going to place character biographies at the end of each chapter, first up is Shade Forest.

**Character Biography**

**Name:** Shade Forest

**Age:** 11 (January 20)

**Eyes:** Black

**Hair:** Mossy green

**Gender:** Male

**Breed:** Half human, half Dementor

**Favorite foods:** Anything passed its expiration date

**Personality:** Dark, blunt and completely abnormal compared to the full human species

**Description:** Shade has lived in Azkaban nearly all his life. He just doesn't try to fit in with every one. Very blunt and can't really keep a secret. Has an Irish accent witch he inherited from his mother. Like his mom, he is able to "hear" what dementors are saying. Shade tends to see the negative things as positive and viscera. He absolutely loves eating potatoes of any kind: plain, sweet, cooked, raw, fresh, or rotten (um, don't ask about the rotten).


	5. Nightly Talks

_**Authors' Notes:**_

**Bellaswan340:** Hey loyal readers!

**Gale-Dragon:** Next chapter is up =)

**Bellaswan340:** Sorry it took so long. School has gotten extremely hectic for me, hence less time to write.

**Gale-Dragon:** We do not own Harry and friends, but the Forest Family, the voices, and Cedrick are mine, no plagiarizing.

**Nightly Talks**

As everyone ate the dinner, Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione. "I think this year will be very interesting," Hermione said happily to the two other teens.

"I'm going to have to agree with you," Harry said as he looked around the dining hall at the Forests, each talking to their new classmates, and Karen, the new Herbology teacher and head of the Hufflpuff house, eating at the teacher's table.

"I still want to know what that new subject is though," Ron said with a sigh.

"Look on the bright side, free period of nothing to do," Eagle said cutting into the conversation. The trio looked at the winged girl.

"Ay dat be true," Shade agreed happily. Cedrick just sat by Eagle quietly eating.

"Do you know the teacher for the mystery subject?" Hermione asked the two Forests. Shade and Eagle looked at each other and then said "Ma~ybe," with a smile.

"Well?" the trio asked as one. "We're not telling you~," the two Forests said still smiling.  
"Greaaaaaaaaaaaat," Ron said sarcastically.

"Can you at least tell us his name?" Harry asked them.  
"Professor Forest," Shade said bluntly.

"Same with Karen," Eagle said adding to Shade's answer.

"Not what we meant," the trio said together with a sigh.

"Why not just wait till the teacher gets here to find out?" Cedrick said suddenly, then added "Professor Dumbledore said that he can't tell us the new subject or the teacher without the teacher being here," before munching on a carrot.

"What about the transfer students from Japan?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Not exactly sure about them," Eagle said simply.

"And we're going to have to wait until they get here before we know, right?" Harry asked Cedrick. He nodded, Harry sighed before he continued eating.

As everyone talked while they ate nine different colored, almost invisible, mists seemed into the Dining Hall.

The light blue mist floated towards a brown picture frame with a nature setting picture, with a meadow of flowers in it, as the light blue mist surrounded the frame and then disappeared.

A yellow haze floated towards a medieval armor engulfed it and then vanished as well.

A black vapor followed the yellow of the sword of armor and enclosed it then disappeared.

A cocoa brown mist wondered a bit before stopping at the head-master's chair surrounded it and then vanished.

A silver mist found the chain that held up a chandelier encircled it and disappeared.

A bright red vapor found a mace to envelop, and then vanished.

A plain purple mist went to a chandelier, engulfed it, making the candles flicker a bit, and then disappeared.

A dark green vapor went to a shield with a yellow lion in a crouching position, engulfed it, and disappeared as well.

Lastly, a dark blue light traveled on the ground for a bit, then stopped at Ron's feet and slowly engulfed his feet working its way up until he was completely covered in the faint mist, and when it started to vanish, Ron started to shiver, then looked around to find the sores of the coldness.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked Ron when she noticed him looking around. "I felt a chill up my spine. Must have been my imagination," Ron replied before he continued eating the food in front of him.

Bangee, the phantom like Ravenclaw, stared at Ron then looked at the places where the mysterious mists vanished.

"Interestin'," was all she whispered before placing a fork of spinach in her mouth.

*In the Shadows*

"Did anyone see us?" whispered a little girl's tone. (1)

"Na, an't nobody said a tin'," said a punk-like accent. (2)

"That's good," said a calm male's voice. (3)

"Can I just hurt one?" asked a crazed tone. (4)

"If you do zat, zere will be a panic, no?" Said a French female voice. (5)

"That's too true," said a rusty like voice. (6)

"You're not allowed to do that," said a calm female voice. (7)

"…" (8)

"You guys are no fun," said the crazed tone.

"Not your kind of fun, luckily," mused the little girl.  
"Agreed," said the other voices.

"What about you?" the crazed one asked the silent one.

"…..."  
"All right, all right, jeez, sorry I asked," pouted the crazed individual.

"Wish He an't sa shy 'bout tellin' people 'bout being a Medium, ya know?" said the punk.

"It is not somezing zat you can tell people wizout people zinking zat you are, how you say, weird," said the French individual.

"That's true," said the rusty voice.

"Do you know where…" started the calm male.

"In one of the students," the calm female replied before the other could finish his question.

"Hope he won't forget," said the child.

"Knowing him, he won't," said the punk.

"…"

*Gryffindor Dorms*

Everyone was getting ready for bed, most anyway.

Shade was making his bed more suitable for a Dementor, basically black, bleak, and mostly destroyed. Shade was happy, but how do you sleep in a nearly destroyed bed? Cedrick didn't like beds, he said they felt weird to him and he was more comfortable on the ground, he was happy, but McGonagall wasn't too happy with Cedrick sleeping on the floor and Shade's nearly destroyed bed. Luckily with a little magic, soon everyone was happy.

Soon everyone in Hogwarts was asleep, wizards, witches, paintings, and stone statues… well, almost everyone.

A shadow moved through the halls of the school towards the Dining Hall.

*Dinning Hall*

"Sorry, we had to wait for him to fall asleep before we had to leave without notice, besides we wouldn't want the game to start too early now would we?" a riddling voice said (9).

"Now that's too true," said an old man voice (10).

"But who starts first?" said an annoyed tone (11).

"Who knows, long as it's one at a time," said the girl.

"Why don't we go in alphabetical order?" said the crazed one.

"And let you scare the heck out of everyone? Not a chance," said the rusty voice.

"Who said anything about scaring?" the crazed one mused.

Then, there was a seemingly long and awkward moment of silence.

"You are truly sick," said the calm male.

"Thank you," said the crazed individual.

"…."

"You're right, this is getting us nowhere fast," the girl told the silent one.

"_Oyvey (12), _you _kindelach_ (13) are giving me such a headache," said the old man.

"He's right 'bout dat, we an't gunna argue all night, are we?" announced the punk.

"Well, since we possess the boy, why don't we go last?" said the riddling one.

"That solves one problem," said the annoyed single tone.

"Shall we, how you say, wing it?" said the French voice.

"I'm with her," said the rusty voice.

"Then it's agreed, we just wing it," said the calm female.

"…"

The light of the moon flowed through the windows of the Dining Hall, illuminating the room.

A yellow hammer-like ax, a purple .45 caliber gun, a black scythe, two plain green hand fans, a light blue whip, an ordinary red sword, a coco brown fur shimmered in the light of the moon, two dark blue snake heads, and a sinister grin.

"Oh, and no killing, or any type of permanent damage," said the calm female.

"Damn," cursed the crazed voice.

*Next Morning*

Harry stretched in bed, and then looked around the room 'Better get ready for class,' thought Harry as he got out of bed.

Soon everyone was ready for the next day.

*Dining Hall*

Before everyone ate their breakfast, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement.

"We have gotten word from the missing teacher," the old teacher said to everyone.

The hall rose in volume briefly.

"He will be here in a week, so please use your free time wisely," said Professor Dumbledore before everyone started to eat breakfast.

'I wonder what the new subject is, but more importantly, who's the teacher thought, I know it's going to be another Forest?' Harry thought to himself.

"How many of you Forests are there?" Hermione asked Eagle, who was sitting next to Cedrick.

"Well, we're all station all over the globe," Eagle said before she took a bite of her food.

"All. Over. The. GLOBE?" Ron couldn't help but repeat.

"All seven continents," Cedrick said.

"No way," Ginny said not really believing what was just said.

"We would be tellin' ya more 'bout it, but we should be eatin' breakfast," Shade said before putting his teeth into an orange and keeping his teeth there as the orange became black and shriveled, before he ate it. Okay now that was gross.

"Hey, Cedrick," Harry said suddenly.

"Yes?" the Mohawk boy said looking at Harry.

"What kind of whistle is that?" Harry said indicating the thin silvery glossed whistle around Cedrick's neck.

"Dog whistle," he said plainly.

"You have a dog?" Ron asked looking at Cedrick.

"In a way, a really, really big dog to be more precise," Cedrick said with a small smile, before he continued eating.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, before they too continued eating.

_**Authors' Notes:**_

**Gale-Dragon:** bet you all are wondering what the numbers are, right?  
**Bellaswan340:** Just tell us already.

**Gale-Dragon:** here it is….

(1): voice of a child, a little girl

(2): punk as in no proper grammar

(3): as it says 'calm male'

(4): crazy, insane, and sick, but crazed kind of works

(5): sound more like a French accent with a sick sounding tone  
(6): couldn't think how else to describe this voice

(7): as it says 'calm female'  
(8): this one's muted, obviously  
(9): tried my best to describe this one's voice

(10): he sounds more of a Yiddish old man

(11): was thinking loud with this one, but annoyed sounds good

(12) Yiddish for 'o my' or 'good grief'

(13) Yiddish for 'children', and he means that by the way they're acting.

**Gale-Dragon:** Character biography time, I will now post two of these per story from now on, sometimes three.

_**Character Biographies:**_

**Name**: Storm Forest

**Age:** 11 (1 min older) (looks around 22) (March 6th)

**Eyes:** Dark blue

**Hair:** Mossy green

**Gender:** Male

**Breed:** Half Sea Dragon, Half Human (don't ask how)

**Favorite Food:** Fish (any kind)

**Personality:** Good Natured with others, Strong willed when it comes to family, basically average personality for his age, sort of.

**Description:** Being half sea dragon he's great at swimming and diving, even though he is the older twin he acts like a child sometimes, but he really cares for those he cares for (mainly family), is great with water magic.

**Name:** Rain Forest

**Age:** 11 (1 min younger) (acts older) (March 6th)

**Eyes:** Dark blue

**Hair:** Mossy green

**Gender:** Female

**Breed:** Half Sea Dragon, Half Human (don't ask how)

**Favorite Food:** Fish (any kind)

**Personality:** Serious, strict, as well as a little easy to anger.

**Description:** Tens to be hard at first, but once she gets to know people, she opens up, like her brother, and she's a great swimmer and diver, as well as water magic.

_**Authors' Notes:**_

**Gale-Dragon:** I hope you will all review the chapter!

**Gale-Dragon:** Okay, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter :-)


	6. In Plain Sight

**Author's note**

**Gale-Dragon:** This chapter is about Umbridge being, well, herself.  
**Potterbookworm19:** How so?  
**Gale-Dragon:** Read and find out. We don't own Harry and Co., but the Forest family, Cedrick, and the voices are absolutely mine, no copying, and different languages will be used in this chapter.

_**In Plain Sight**_

"Um, what happened to your wings, Eagle?" Hermione asked the dirt brown winged Forest, but she didn't have a pair of wings on her and instead of mossy green hair, she had dirty blond hair. Shade looked like a normal human, with black hair, not a skinny, gray-skinned, hooded half-Dementor. This was extremely strange.

"Dat Old 'ag's cummin' ta 'Ogwarts on da account of da fact dat da school 'as monsters endangering da students," Shade said as he fiddled with a golden yellow pendant that had a carving of a creature on one side and a figure of a human on the other.

"Old hag? Who's that? And it's the beginning of school, so how can that person even know?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Dolores Umbrige, the stupid old hag who has a high position at the Ministry of Magic and has absolutely no knowledge about the magical creatures, grr, if she didn't have such an important position mum would have pound her with Meta a long time ago," Eagle said angrily. Everyone looked at her.

"Eagle, you said enough, my mum's not on good terms with her either, dad too, but you really don't need to make it personal," Cedrick said calmly to Eagle, least he looked the same.

"Sorry, it's just, she said so many terrible things about dad when both he and mum aren't around, and she knows that mum can't do a thing about it," Eagle said crushing a small rock, which can fit without difficulty in one hand, with her hand easily.

"Do ya 'ave yar weights on?" Shade asked when he saw Eagle crush the rock.

"Yes, why?" Eagle replied to her cousin, then looked at her fisted hand and saw tiny pebbles fall out of her hand. "Oh, that's why," then she went to her 'arm warmer' and tapped the screen to make sure it's working.

"What's that?" Ron asked Eagle as she tinkered with the dales on her 'arm warmer'.

"They're weights," Eagle replied as she finished her tinkering. Ron nodded.

"What I want to know is why she's saying that you're endangering the other students?" Hermione asked as she tried to get back on topic.

"We're not, Old hag just doesn't believe that half-breeds don't belong in magical schools despite the fact that they are now allowed to attend," Cedrick said as they walked to the Dining Hall.

"Sounds like Umbridge," Harry said.

"But she has to figure out which of the students are the so-called 'dangerous half-breeds' in order to prosecute," Eagle said happily as they entered the Dining Hall, and to the trio's surprise, the Forest family members, excluding Professor Forest, looked different, like ordinary witches and wizards in training, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to find the student Forests, who looked like normal humans.

"How exactly can you turn completely human? I thought how you looked before was as human as you can possibly get," Hermione asked Eagle and Shade as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Later, that Old hag is right there," Eagle said as she pointed to a toad-looking old woman, apparently picking a fight with Professor Forest, who wasn't listening somehow. The Gryffindor gang took their seats at the Gryffindor table. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes that she has to find us herself," Eagle said with a smirk.

"Let's not act too happy about it, or else she'll find us out," Cedrick said as he filled his bowl with Cheerios. Yummy.

*10 minutes later*

"May I have your attention please," Dumbledore announced. The room went silent. "Our missing teacher sent his, err, owl saying that he'll be coming sooner then expected," the Hall's volume went up for a brief moment before quieting down.

"What kind of teacher is irresponsible and gets to school late? I suggest you fire him once he gets here," Umbridge demanded, and loudly. Oh boy, here we go.

"My brother may be childish and stupid on occasions, but he is absolutely _**not **_irresponsible," Professor Forest replied loudly, but not as loud as Miss Toadface, at Umbridge.

"Then why is he not here?" Umbridge said with confidence. Professor Forest reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded paper. She unfolded it, and then handed it to Umbridge.

"He was apparently given the wrong time. The letter told him that the train to Hogwarts leaves as 12pm on the dot when it was actually 11am," the eldest Forest explained as Toad face read the paper.

"You actually kept that in your pocket this whole time?" Professor Snape asked his colleague.

"I knew that 'Bag Face' would ask about my brother's tardiness, so I kept the note in case she stopped by," Professor said rudely to Snape. He replied with a frown, 'well that's nothing new.'

"I'm not convinced that this is real. He probably made it himself in order to make up an excuse," Umbridge said in her usual tone.

"Big surprise," Eagle muttered sarcastically. Cedrick gave a light chuckle.

"Another thing that my brother isn't, yet you accuse him of doing so, and _you_ know that they can't be faked," the Herbology teacher said in a manner that made Umbridge frown.

"Well how do you know him so well? You his wife?" Umbridge said in her usual superior tone.

"Didn't you hear me call him '_my brother_' I don't know how many times," Professor Forest said in an annoyed voice. Who can blame her?

"You filthy half-breeds tend to breed with each other," Umbridge said rudely.

"And you're saying that based off of what? And I'm not a half-breed, I'm only ¾ human and ¼…" the moss green haired teacher asked without a hint of emotion.

"Well it's obvious," Umbridge interrupted.

"What is obvious is not always what the facts are," Professor Forest said again without emotion, although it was hard to tell, she was mad.

"How long are you going to deny what is true?" Umbridge shouted at the Herbology teacher.

"Delores, I will kindly ask you to stop shouting at Karen. This is starting to become rather bothersome that you are accusing her family of being dangerous as well as putting them down," Dumbledore interrupted Umbridge with his own angry tone.

"Now, now, Albus, not like she knows anything real," Professor Forest said as she went to her seat. "She can't do anything to harm us anyway," she added with a smile, and then added "And besides take a good look at all the students," as she pointed to the students. Umbridge looked at all the students.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Umbridge said in a rude tone.

"You really are an idiotic old hag," Professor Forest said in an annoyed voice. Umbridge gave her a death glare in return, but she still looked around to find what Professor Forest meant.

"I still don't see what you're implying," Umbridge said rudely.

"Well, then you can leave if you find nothing wrong," Professor McGonagall said in her usual tone.

"I came here because there are dangerous half-breeds here," Umbridge stated. Professor Forest and McGonagall gave an awkward stare at each other after the old hag finished yapping.

"_Jak głupi jesteś, Stare babsko_?" (Polish: _How stupid are you, Old hag?_) Karen said fluently.

"Very stupid apparently," Cedrick whispered to Eagle, Shade, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Eagle and Shade gave a soft chuckle, while the others were confused on how Cedrick knew what Karen had just said.

"What kind of gibberish are you saying?" Umbridge asked rudely as Karen frowned.

"Polish, not gibberish, you should really expand your languages and your knowledge while you're at it," Karen said dully as she leaned back into her seat. Umbridge glared at Karen again. Then, added with a smile "You really need it."

A few minutes after Professor Forest's last comment Umbridge was checking each student out as they ate, which made some of then very uncomfortable. The Forest kids where blending in very well, Umbridge passed over them a good few times without even noticing.

"Hey, guys?" the calm female in the shadows whispered to the other present shadows.

"Yea?" the Punk replied.

"I know that woman," the calm female said quickly.

"That loud annoying old bag?" the crazed one asked.

"Blimey, no, the one she was arguing with," the calm female said not so calmly.

"Oh, well, that makes more sense then," the rusty voice said.

"I take it you want to talk to her," the girl assumed.

"…." The muted one agreed.

"You go first then," the calm male said.

"One less to argue about," said the Punk.

"Thank you," the calm female said.

"Hey, did you read the newspaper?" A female Gryffindor student asked another.

"No, what happened?" replied the other student.

"The Heartless Killers (1) struck again," said the first.

"You got to be kidding, again?" said the second. The Potter crew couldn't help but over hear the conversation.

"They still haven't caught those killers yet. What's wrong with the police?" interrupted a third female Gryffindor.

"Heartless Killers?" Ron questioned.

"There're eight of them," Hermione said as she spooned her cereal.

"Eight of them?" Harry stated in confusion.

"Don't you two read the paper?" Hermione asked the two boys. Both shrugged a bit. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll explain them this time, but next time read," Hermione said in annoyance. Harry and Ron agreed.

"To start off with, there're four men and four women in the Heartless Killers, they each have they're own calling card, and they're named after the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Um, Aphrodite and her symbol is a dove, Athena and her symbol is an owl, Zeus and his symbol is a thunderbolt, Hades and his symbol is Cerberus, Demeter and her symbol is a corn, Poseidon and his symbol is a trident, Artemis and Apollo share a card with a bow and a lyre since they're twins. Lets see, Poseidon drowns his victims, Zeus electrocutes his victims, Demeter constricts her victims with vines and leaves some fruit and vegetables at the scene, Aphrodite's killing technique varies with the victim and leave a rose at the scene, the Twins killing technique varies as well, Hades slashes his victims throats with a knife and is the worst because he always leaves a witness to his murders." Hermione explained.

"Vhat 'bout Afena's killvngs?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"She doesn't kill," Eagle stated before she placed an orange slice in her mouth.

"Instead she handles the information. Worst she can do is reducing a person into a drooling, mindless idiot," Cedrick finished, and then added "That's worse then death if you ask me."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"But, why are they called Heartless Killers?" Ron asked.

"'Cause dey cut out deir victim's 'eart, leaving dem 'eartless," Shade said chewing on a peach. Whatever the Forest are using to keep them liking like ordinary humans must work really good to camouflage their eating habits as well.

Umbridge was heading the gang's way, and they where action as normal as they could possibly can.

Suddenly a gray beat-up, old owl with a medium size package flew in an open window, which brought a great deal of attention because the students couldn't get mail till lunch, and flew aimlessly, and not in a straight line, around the dining hall for a bit looking for something or someone.

The owl dropped the package in front of Hermione, then flew into the wall, and lastly slid to the ground.

"That's weird," Eagle said staring at the fallen owl.

"Ay, didn't tink ya could get mail dis early 'ere," Shade said bluntly staring at the package. Eagle rolled her eyes.

"We know that, but does the sender know that?" Harry stated looking at the brown parcel. Everyone was curious about it.

"Young lady do you know that mail won't be received till after lunch?" great, it was Umbridge.

"Sorry, but the book just had to be delivered now. Now, indeed," said a new voice out of nowhere. Everyone was to busy looking for the owner of the voice to notice a small figure walking on the floor.

"Show yourself immediately," ordered Umbridge as she scanned the room for the assailant.

The ruffled gray owl who delivered the package suddenly shot to the table, but it ha a small glowing gold symbol of a lyre on its forehead and its entire eye was white.

"I do normally wait until I am asked politely, but we are in a hurry. In a hurry, indeed," the owl said in a soft but menacing voice.

"H-heartless K-killer Apollo!" half the students stuttered.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Umbridge demanded.

"Athena wanted to make sure the book got here safely, so we came along to be sure it did. Came along with it, indeed," the owl –Apollo- said simply.

'We?' Harry thought noticing that that word didn't belong, unless. 'That means there's another Heartless Killer here,' Harry quickly scanned the hall looking for something out of place.

"Very good English skills, Mr. Potter. Good, indeed," Apollo said turning the owl's head around to face Harry.

"What do you mean by that?" Umbridge stated in her usual tone. If Apollo has a human face at the moment, he would have frowned. He turned his head to Umbridge.

"Did you notice something out of focus in my previous sentence? Did you, indeed?" Apollo said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, you're talking improperly," Umbridge said in her know-it-all tone.

"He's always talking like that, you annoying bitch" said an annoyed female voice, but when everyone attention turned to the female's voice they saw Professor Snape standing there, his normally dark eyes where chalk white and a small bow glowed in a golden light on his forehead. "My idiot brother meant the 'we' part of his sentence," the woman's voice came from Snape when his mouth moved.

"Artemis is right and Mr. Potter was thinking the correct idea. Thinking the correct idea, indeed," Apollo said happily. Artemis-in-Snape's-body looked as though s/he was rolling the eyes. "My sister and I just want to make sure that the book is delivered that is it. Make sure that the book was delivered, indeed," Apollo finished before looking at Hermione. "Will you please open it? Nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to be afraid of, indeed."

"Except one of though damn tricks from Hades," Artemis mumbled. Apollo gave a 'sister be quiet' with an 'indeed' at the end.

Hermione carefully opened the parcel and in it was a book, like Apollo said. She carefully picked it out of the box feeling a small sudden wind emitting and disappearing. Hermione looked at the cover for a bit. "No way," she whispered.

"Way, missy, just use it wisely, eh, just read Athena's card, k?" Artemis said.

"All done. Now to get rid of this old puppet," Apollo said before flying out of the Dining Hall through the open window. A small flash of light and a small noise was seen and herd by the students and teachers.

"That owl was a puppet?" Ron questioned.

"Don't ask, but I hope that idiot brother remembered to get out of that dumb bird before the explosion. Well, I'd better go too," Artemis said looking out the unfasten window.

"Don't move," Umbridge said pointing her wand at Artemis. She smile and added "Unless you want me to use force."

"What are you going to do? Use the killing curse? Hate to break it to you, but that spell isn't going to work on me," Artemis said with a smile. "And besides the only one that you're going to hurt is Mr. Potion Master here," She added pointing at her/Snape's chest.

"You planed this," Umbridge spat.

"No, it was actually Athena," Artemis said walking to the teacher's table and sat in Snape's chair, the two next to Artimis where uncomfortable. "But, you won't get another word out of me," Artemis folding her/Snape's hands and rest her/Snape's chin on them before going limp.

"What do you mean by that Artemis?" Umbridge shouted storming towards Artimis. When Artimis didn't respond, Umbridge yanked her/Snape's hair, there was a yelp. "Tell me now Artimis," Umbridge demanded.

"Ouch! What are you doing, ow," the voice that emitted from Snape wasn't Artemis', but Professor Snape's. Umbridge quickly released his hair when she didn't see the small golden bow on Snape's forehead and his eyes where back to black, when she did Snape rubbed his scalp.

"Where'd Artemis go?" Umbridge questioned.

"Who?" what the only thing that came from Snape before the rest of breakfast was uneventful.

*In the Gryffindor dorm later that night*

"What kind of book is that?" Harry asked Hermione as she looked in the pages of her new book.

"It's a 'Knowledge Book (2&3)', and they're very hard to find," Hermione said not taking her eyes off the book.

"Don't you have to answer a riddle to become the official owner of it (4)?" Eagle stated.

"Yes, but this one seem to respond to me," Hermione said turning a page.

"How is that possible?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"That's good," said a calm, emotionless voice of a female as a shimmering view only portal showed the Potter gang.

"And thanks to my brilliant skills and watching young Hermione for weeks, the book accepted her oh so easily," said a chipper woman.

"Don't get a big head Aphrodite," said the familiar voice of Artemis.

"Remember last time that happened? Last time that happened, indeed?" said the recognizable voice of Apollo.

"It's hard to forget when you keep reminding me," Aphrodite said in an unpleased tone.

"Let's get back to our duties," the emotionless voice said.

"You know out of all of us, you're the only real heartless one, Athena," said a rumbling male's voice.

"Zeus, don't you have to be somewhere?" the emotionless voice –Athena- said.

"Oh, you're right," said the rumbling voice –Zeus- before disappearing.

*Hogwarts*

That night was silent and calm. Absolutely no one was up.

(1): The Heartless Killers belong to Gale-Dragon, any questions regarding them, please write to her, and if enough people ask, The Heartless Killer's profiles will be on Gale-Dragon's account.

(2): Basically a book with all the information in the muggle and Magical world, but it only tells you the synopsis of a book. Plus it's not heavy.

(3): A lovely idea by Gale-Dragon.

(4): Due to the fact that they're rare and sort of have a mind of their own, they'll only respond to the person who answers their riddle, and those aren't easy.

**Character Bios**

**Name:** Blizzard Forest

**Age: **11 (Dec 12) (1 min older)

**Eyes:** Black

**Hair:** Mossy green (to shoulders)

**Gender:** Male

**Breed:** ½ Polar Bear, ¼ Arctic Fox, ¼ Human (don't ask)

**Favorite Food:** Seal

**Personality:** Cold and Distant

**Description:** He tends to be distant from people and isn't too fond of the heat. Strange thing is his father is a Winter Bender and his mother's a bear, so why's he here at Hogwarts?

**Name:** Glacier Forest

**Age:** 11 (Dec 12) (1 min younger)

**Eyes:** Black

**Hair:** Mossy green (shoulders)

**Gender:** Female

**Breed:** ½ Polar Bear, ¼ Arctic Fox, ¼ Human (don't ask)

**Favorite Food:** Seal

**Personality:** Cheerful and Distant

**Description:** She tends to be distant from people and isn't too fond of the heat, despite the fact that she's cheerful. Strange thing is her father is a Winter Bender and her mother's a bear, so why's she here at Hogwarts?

**Gale-Dragon:** yippy, chappy 7

**Bellaswan340:** Reviews are nice, so please use them.


	7. Three Part Chapter in One Day

**Gale-Dragon**: Chapter 8 is up. :-D

**BellaSwan340**: Welcome to Chapter 8.

**Gale-Dragon**: Just to let everyone know that this is a three-part chapter.

**BellaSwan340**: OK! Let's get on with the story!

Part 1: Big Mistake

So far the week after Artemis and Apollo's somewhat of a visit was normal. With the exception of Umbridge being a pest, ugh; she really needs to get some therapy. The new Herbology teacher redid the _entire_ greenhouse, making it more of a jungle then a schoolroom. Blizzard and Glacier's magic hasn't been working well, basically every time they did magic they'd freeze things solid, even with the simplest of spells. The teachers where wondering if there was a problem with the wands, so they took their wands temporarily to find out.

*In the Dining Hall*

"Glacier, will you please sit down so we can finish this work," Blizzard said, in his human form, to his sister.

"But, Blizzard, the scenery is soooo bright," Glacier wined, in her human form, to her brother. He rolled his eyes.

"Where're you from anyway?" Ron asked the two bear-eared twins.

"The North Pole," the two said at once.

"Well, that explains why your ears are white," Hermione said.

"Our bear ears or our human ears?" Glacier asked.

"Our bear ears, Glacier, and unless you're albino there's no way your human ears should be white," Blizzard said rudely.

"Aw, bro," Glacier whined.

"'Ey, Blizzard, Glacier, 'eadmaster wants ta see ya ta," Shade said loudly as he walked into the Dining Hall, in his human form. The two polar bear twins got up and walked to the grand door.

As the two were walking to Dumbledore's office, Blizzard and Glacier were wondering what was going on.

"Hey bro, any idea what's happening?" Glacier asked her twin brother.

"We'll know when we get there," Blizzard replied to his sister.

"We seriously need to work on your imagination," Glacier said with her hands behind her head. They continued to walk to the Headmaster's Office.

"Hey, Shade," Ron said to the creepy kid.

"Aye?" Replied the Demeanor half.

"What did Dumbledore want with them?" Ron asked.

"Don' know, but 'e said it was important," Shade replied simply.

The gang looked at each other.

As Blizzard and Glacier walked into Professor Dumbledore's office, they noticed that half of the faculty, including Professor Forest, were standing in the headmaster's office as well.

"Are we in trouble?" asked the polar twins at the same time, but with different attitudes, Glacier was worry, while Blizzard was plain.

"No, however we have some unexpected developments," Dumbledore spoke solemnly.

"What is it?" the twins said in union.

"Apparently, you are not a witch Glacier, your brother is also not a wizard. You are Element Benders (1)." Dumbledore stated the news quite simply.

"Now everything makes sense," the twins said happily.

"You really think that Eagle?" Cedrick asked Eagle as they walked into the Dining Hall, Cedrick was munching on garlic from a jar.

"It's the only reason I can think of, and their father is one," Eagle replied to her friend question.

"I suppose, but weren't they tested?" Cedrick asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, and popped another piece of garlic into his mouth.

"They were, but I don't think they weren't calm during the test," Eagle said grabbing a meatball of some sort.

"Hey, Eagle, Cedrick, who are you talking about?" Harry asked the two hybrids.

"Glacier and Blizzard, I think the reason Glacier and Blizzard were called to Dumbledore's office is because their 'magic' is actually Element Bending," Eagle said before popping the meatball into her mouth, but she quickly grabbed a napkin, covered her mouth, and spit the meatball out. "Yuck, horse meat, I thought that those meatballs were just beef," Eagle said tossing the napkin covered meatball into a nearby trash bin.

"But aren't you part griffin, and griffins love horse meat," Ron said in a puzzled voice.

"Not this griffin," Eagle said, very bored with the situation. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other.

"What are Element Benders?" Harry asked trying to stay on topic. Bangee walked in, although she was probably floating, but with the humanize spell that was on the Forest students, you couldn't tell.

"Element Benders can control one of four elements, bein' earth, fire, and wind, and water, and they can't use magic unless one of da parents is magic," Bangee's whispering voice said in their ears, witch was very strange because she was a good distance away from them.

"Of course you would know Bangee, your father's a Wind bender," Eagle said happily. Bangee nodded with a smile, she walked towards the group, looked around to see if anyone else was there, and there was none. Bangee held her hand out, and a pettily small tornado appeared in her hand.

"Cool," the trio said in union.

"I just be half Wind Bender, so I can't use wind ta attack, just defend," Bangee said softly, as usual.

"So you mom must be magic," Ron said, but Bangee didn't answer.

"Bangee isn't allowed to talk about her mom, and her side of the family," Eagle said with a smile.

"Why?" the trio asked Eagle.

"Her Grandpa's meagerly strict about his family," Eagle said simply. Bangee nodded.

"Why are ye talking about Element Benders anyway?" Bangee asked the group.

"Blizzard and Glacier may be Water Benders," Cedrick said simply.

"Dat be makin' sense," Bangee said with a small smile. Cedrick popped another garlic piece into his mouth.

"Why?" the trio asked.

"Because their father is a water bender and their mother has no magic or bending," Eagle explained.

"Glacier and Blizzard do you have any questions?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yeah, was the test wacko?" Blizzard said sarcastically.

"Were you calm during the duration of the test?" Professor McGonagall interrogated.

The Polar twins looked at each other in confusion. "Were we supposed to?" the twins said in unison. The teachers looked at each other in an 'I-knew-it' sort of gaze.

It was dinner in the Dining hall; all the students are present at their assigned tables. Harry knew that the Forest students were incognito. Dumbledore chimed his goblet and began his nightly announcements.

"Attention students; we have a bit of unfortunate news tonight. Blizzard Forest and Glacier Forest are no longer students here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore announced. There was a quick raise in volume as students were shocked by this sudden occurrence with the exception of the Forest family.

"Glad to see that you're finally realizing how dangerous those half-breeds are," Umbridge sneered.

"Qui êtes-vous essayer de tromper, vous vieille sorcière?" (French for: Who are you trying to fool, you old hag?) Professor Forest muttered.

"What did you say to me you filthy half-breed?" Umbridge screeched.

"I'm not a half-breed, I'm 3/4th human an…" Professor Forest started before being sharply interrupted by Umbridge, who said something that shouldn't be repeated (Gale-Dragon: and we're trying to keep it PG-13. Bellaswan340: Keyword there TRYING LOL). Professor Forest made Umbridge's chair disappear without her knowing it. So when Umbridge tried to sit down, she fell on her bum, thus, the entire grand hall laughed. Professor Forest gave an innocent chuckle as well. Umbridge quickly lurched to her feet and looked at Professor Forest, who looked completely innocent.

"Wish you would disappear," Snape muttered to the Forest, who gave him a glare.

"At least SOMEONE agrees with me!" Umbridge assumed.

"I never said I agreed, I just don't like her," Snape said simply.

"Least you're honest, Gloomy," Professor Forest said, but then added shortly after, "Unlike Umbridge the Hag."

Then Umbridge shouted, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Let's just calm it down okay?" Dumbledore said simply, trying to calm things down, but was unsuccessful.

A mossy green falcon gave an ear-bleeding screech, then the entire room gone silent. "Thank you," Dumbledore said to the odd colored bird of prey, who gave a chirp. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted," Dumbledore said, eyeing Umbridge, then turned his attention to the Polar Twins, who were now in front of the table, "Blizzard, Glacier, you two have a way home?"

"We told our parents and they said they'd send something or someone," Blizzard said.

"We already packed our stuff," Glacier said with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded and asked if they wanted someone to show them out. Both the twins thought it was a good idea, since they still didn't know their way around, Harry, Ron, and Hermione volunteered to escort them out. It was peaceful until Umbridge opened her mouth.

And of course everyone was annoyed. Glacier whispered something to Blizzard, and he smiled at whatever she said, he nodded. Both of them cupped their hands in a V shape, the open side facing one another. A light blue glow appeared in the middle, as soon as the glow became an orb; the Polar Twins removed the upper half of the V and used the lower half to gently toss the orb at Umbridge's feet. As soon as the orb made contact with Umbridge's lower legs, ice formed and connected her legs to the floor. Everyone looked at one another in utter shock; Umbridge didn't even noticed what had happened. The Polar Twins snickered at the lack of reaction from the over talkative one.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Polar Twins, with luggage in tow, walked towards the main entrance of the school, no one said a word. Ron was the first to say something. "You two ok with the fact that neither of you are a witch and a wizard?"

"Not really," Blizzard said looking ahead of the group.

"Makes a lot more sense that we're not magic users," Glacier said with a smile. The trio looked at each other.

"Is is because your father's a water bender?" Hermione asked the twins. They nodded.

They walked out the main door of the school, when they did they saw three large, well-built reindeer munching on the grass. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at them.

"Wow, they're already here," Glacier said happily running towards the deer; they looked up from their grazing to see the bear-eared girl run towards them. Strange thing was the reindeer made no movement when Glacier hugged one of the deer.

"Hope you guys weren't too bored waiting for us," Blizzard said pulling their luggage towards the deer. One of the deer clopped its front right hoof on the grass. Another reindeer trotted to Blizzard, flickered its tail, and it nibbled at the luggage once it got to the bear-eared boy. "You want to carry them?" Blizzard asked the horned beast. The reindeer nodded. The Polar Twins managed to strap their luggage to the deer. The Potter crew just stared in amazement, 'Don't polar bears eat deer?' was the question on their brains.

"Well we'd better get going," Blizzard said hopping on the back to one of the two unoccupied deer.

"Mom and Dad will be so happy to see us again," Glacier said hopped on the other deer.

"It was nice to meet you guy," Blizzard said to the crew.

"Hope we meet you guys again," Glacier said as she happily waved to the trio.

"Same here mate," Ron said back to the twins. Harry and Hermione agreed.

"On Dasher, On Blizen, On Comet," The Polar Twins shouted as the three reindeer suddenly took off into the skies.

The trio looked at each other in astonishment. "No way, He actually exist (2)?" was all that the trio said before heading back into the school. They walked quietly towards the Dining Hall, when they got to the Dinning Hall to their surprise, okay not really, Umbridge was still yapping and she still didn't notice that her lower legs were frozen to the floor. The trio sat into their seats.

"…. And that's the reason that filthy half-breed shouldn't be in schools for magic, wouldn't you agree?" Umbridge said finally finishing. Not to the Potter crew's surprise, half the people in the Dinning Hall were half-asleep, including the teachers and the moss-green falcon.

"_Yawn_, you kinda lost everyone once you started yapping," Professor Forest said drowsily.

"I can't believe you can even say that," Umbridge said angrily.

"You're the one who's still yapping your mouth off and not giving anyone else a chance to talk, now will you please leave so everyone can eat in peace?" Karen said rather annoyed.

Umbridge gave a 'humph' and finally realized that she was glued to the floor with ice. "WHAT IN BLAZES? WHO DID THIS?" Umbridge shouted staring at her legs.

*Elsewhere*

"WHAT IN BLAZES? WHO DID THIS?"

Blizzard and Glacier looked in the direction of the screeching as they soared through the sky on the reindeer.

"Now she noticed our handiwork," Blizzard said as he returned his eyes to in front of himself.

"I can't believe anyone can be so slow and stupid," Glacier said with a giggle.

"She wouldn't last a minute in the wilderness," Blizzard said looking at his twin sister.

"That is waaaaay too true," Glacier said with a smile. Blizzard chuckled as they soared towards their home in the North Pole.

*Back at Hogwarts*

"Oh, Blizzard and Glacier did it when you started yapping," Professor Forest said broadly.

"And you let them?" Umbridge shouted at the green haired teacher.

"Hey, they're not our responsibility anymore, so we can't punish them," Professor Forest said "Anyway isn't this what you wanted?" She said mockingly.

Umbridge grunted as she struggled to free her feet from the ice. Harry had to admit it was funny, even though Blizzard and Glacier Forest had only been here a short time; they'd made a lasting impression on the school.

Part 2: One Word

**The Next Morning**

"Umbridge, why the hell are students gathered out here? The students have classes," Professor McGonagall raged. Mainly because it was the day after Blizzard and Glacier Forest's leave Hogwarts, it took three and a half hours of thawing Umbridge out after the little 'gag' the Polar twins did, and five hours of explaining why they let them get away with it, since, the teachers couldn't punish a student that's not a student there, so the teachers were quite irritated with Umbridge at the moment.

"I can tell you all safely that I can find those horrid half breeds without harming the students," Umbridge stated proudly. The teachers, and some of the students, groaned.

"So you won't hurt any of the students?" Dumbledore asked.

"Including the half breeds?" Lupin added to Dumbledore's query.

"Of course, this won't hurt any of the students," Umbridge reassured. The teachers didn't look to sure about it. Umbridge took out a wooden object from her pocket and pushed a green button on it. The moment she did, nothing really happened, but Karen Forest quickly covered her ears obviously in pain, Eagle and Shade Forest, who were next to Harry and the crew, covered their ears in pain as well, Cedrick Okapia placed his fingers in his ears out of annoyance, Rain and Storm Forest quickly covered their ears in pain, as did Genki Forest, Bangee Forest, and KT Forest.

A screech came from Eagle. A dragon roars came from the Sea Dragon twins. A strange low scream came from Shade, and a low hiss came from Genki, while a high hiss came from KT, and the wind picked up a bit around Bangee.

"Found them," Umbridge said in a singy-songy voice.

"_**TURN THAT BLASTED THING OFF NOW!**_" Professor Forest shouted over the unheard noise that was causing the Forests so much pain. Fortunately, Umbridge complied by removing her thumb from the green button.

"Hey, Umbridge, you said that it wasn't going to hurt any of the students," Professor Lupin stated kneeling down to his co-worker, who was still covering her ears.

"I didn't hurt any of the students," Umbridge declared. The teachers glared at her.

"Umbridge, whether they're human or not, they're students all the same," Dumbledore said calmly, although it was obvious he was irked.

"Listen you old hag, you make promises that you just break," Professor Forest practically shouted once she got the ringing out of her ears.

"Are you implying something?" Umbridge questioned.

"Yes," Professor Forest said casting a quick glanced at the multi-limbed Forest, who was in human form.

"Are you stating that I'm a hyp…" Umbridge started.

"Yes, you are," Karen quickly interrupted, glancing at Genki eyeing him to get out of hearing range.

"Will you let me finish my sentence," Umbridge demanded.

"You interrupted me while I was talking, after all 'an eye for an eye', plus you never really listen anyway," stated the moss green haired professor as she watched Genki walked past the students saying 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' politely.

"Dolores, did you check the Forest students' information papers when they got to the Ministry?" Professor Snape suddenly asked.

"They never arrived," Umbridge stated. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Then how did you know that the 'half-breeds' were dangerous, and that there where half-breeds?" Professor McGonagall questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you calling me a," Umbridge started. Genki was about a few steps away from the doors of Hogwarts. "Hypocrite," Umbridge finished her sentence. As she did all the teachers quickly looked towards Genki, who was about to pass the doors of the school but was still. "What's going on?" demanded Umbridge, once she looked towards the tan teen, which started to twitch a bit. As he turned to the other students, teachers, and an annoying old hag, he snapped his fingers releasing what ever spell kept the other Forest kids looking like humans, his two human arms split in three different directions, making tree arms on each side, his toes started to fuse until there only tree toes on each side, his legs started to bend to look more like gargoyle legs, two black eyes multiplied to eight bloody red eyes, and slightly longer than normal teeth grew twice the length and sharpness. Genki gave an angry hiss as he looked at Umbridge and slowly started walking to her.

"Hag what ever you do don't run…" Karen began saying, before Umbridge started to take off and Genki leapt after her. "Away…" finished the now annoyed moss green haired teacher, than added "Can't she listen to anyone for a minute?" the other teachers looked at each other with an 'I don't think so' look.

"Isn't he an Aura Hunter (3)?" Ginny asked the teachers.

"Yes, but it's not really strong, plus he doesn't have the natural weapons of one, so he can't really kill her, worst thing Genki can do it upchuck a nasty smelling slime that's hard to remove," Professor Forest said.

"So he won't kill her?" asked worried Hufflepuff student, it was the beginning of the year and Genki made a great impression on the Hufflepuff dorm with his polite nature, despite his arachnid appearance.

Umbridge ran through the halls of Hogwarts with the half giant arachnid on her tail.

"No, but we'll have to blindfold him for a minute," McGonagall said walking to the large door.

"Lucky for us, he didn't have an Aura Hunter for a father," Bangee whispered quietly as she passed the gang.

"Better do it before she ends up smelling like a skunk in desperate need of a bath," Professor Snape said as he walked down the hall.

Umbridge rushed into the Dining Hall, a dead end, she turned to the angered hybrid, whoo was drooling green, slimy, saliva.

"Why did Genki go crazy in the first place?" asked a Ravenclaw student with curiosity.

"'Cous da hag said da word ''ypocrite' and Kar.., err, Professor Forest was obviously avoiding using dat word. It makes Genki go 'aywire, no idea why dough, neder do 'is parents, so we don' say dat word exactly, just da description," Shade said in his usual Irish tone. The Hufflepuff group couldn't believe just one simple word caused a giant teddy bear to turn into a monster.

Genki growled as Umbridge tried to deduce a plane to get out of the situation. She made a break for an obvious opening, but the Aura Hunter/Arachnid was too fast for her and 'slimed' Umbridge with the slimy green goop from his mouth.

Suddenly…..

_Bang!_

That sound echoed throughout the hollow hallways of the entire castle reaching the ears of the teachers and students on their way to the Dining Hall.

"What was that?" "What was that sound?" was what the students said to one another, but the answer was immediately found once the sound echoed again, gunshots. Everyone quickly raced to the Dining Hall with the teacher ahead of the students. As they reached the opened doors of the eating room they were hit with the most horrible smell ever imagined, and it obviously came from Umbridge, who was completely covered with slimy green gunk that had some pieces of half digested food, so it wasn't hard to figure out where the 'substance' came from, and Genki sprawled on his back, unconscious, a small distance from Miss Smelly.

"What stinks?" Nearly everyone asked while they covered their noses to block out the disgusting smell. Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at the smelly toad (no offence to the toad), chanted a spell, a soft light appeared around Umbridge, and the unpleasant stench was gone.

"What did you do to Genki?" Professor Forest questioned Umbridge.

"Ugh, h-h-h-h-he threw up on me, and you asking _me_ what _I_ did to _him_." Umbridge stated in disgust.

"Where's the gun?" McGonagall questioned.

"What?" was Umbridge's only reply.

"We all 'erd a gun shoot off twice, so where is it?" Hagrid said in displeasure.

"I don't have a gun, and even if I did, how would it work in here?" Umbridge stated. Genki started to stir, next thing he was sitting upward, yawning and stretching like he just woke up from a good nine hour nap.

"Genki, you're all right!" Shouted a good number of the Hufflepuff students.

"_Yawn_, hmm?" Genki looked around and than added "How did we get in the Dining Hall?" as he still looked around. He really didn't remember.

"How dare _you_ spew this disgusting slime on me," Umbridge accused, pointing at the multi-limbed teen. Genki blinked in confusion.

"You think _I_ would do something so rude and, um, (looks at the green slimy gunk dripping down Umbridge) disgusting," Genki said calmly, with a hint of disgust.

"He's right, he wouldn't do something like _that_ if someone hadn't said a certain word," Professor Forest muttered as he gave a deep breath to try to calm herself down, something caught her nose.

"What was that?" Umbridge declared looking at the green haired teacher, who was sniffing the air. "Are you listening to me?" Umbridge questioned her. [Does anyone get the feeling of déjà vu?]

"Do you guys smell lavender?" Professor Forest asked her colleagues.

"Lavender?" Harry muttered, than sniffed the air, and it indeed smelt of the lavender flower, but why was there that smell in the Dining Hall? Really strange.

"This is getting very weird," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. Professor Forest was in deep thought.

"Karen, do you know something about the gunshots?" Lupin asked Professor Forest. She looked at him with a confused look.

"I know, err, knew some one who added lavender scent to the gunpowder in the gun barrel, so when it shoots bullets it also releases the scent of lavender," Professor Forest said with one index finger mimicking a gun and the other to her chin, thinking.

'Knew?' Harry thought 'Why knew?' he thought looking around the room.

"Good to see that you remember me Karen," said a calm female voice. When everyone looked in the direction of the voice, they saw an average size woman, with purple leather-looking knee-high boots, light gray shorts to the knees, a light gray shirt covered with a purple vest, a purple belt with a purple holster that was currently occupied with a purple .45 caliber gun on her left side, blond hair to her shoulders with light purple streaks pulled back with a purple headband, thin pink lips in a small smile, small nose, and dead grey eyes sitting on the teacher's dinning desk legs crossed.

"No way," Professor Forest said looking at the blond.

"Way Karen, it's been a while, happy to see me again?" Asked the blond on the desk with a smile.

Part 3: Ghost with a Gun

Everyone looked at the smiling blond on the desk confused on how she got into Hogwarts without anyone knowing, or how she knew their new herbology teacher.

"Well I'm happy to see you, but at the same time surprised. I never thought I'd see you again to be honest," Professor Forest said to the blond.

"Ditto here, Karen," said the blond simply, than smiled "It's good to see you though,"

"Same here DD," said the female professor.

"Wait, aren't you Diana Delhallian?" asked a Gryffindor student asked the blond.

"I was, but I still like being called DD," She said as her smile faded.

'Was? Why is she…. Oh,' Harry thought, now everything made sense, how she got into Hogwarts without anyone knowing and why they where using past tenses.

"How'd you get in here?" Umbridge questioned the blond. She apparently doesn't get the hint.

"You're really stupid," Diana said broadly at Umbridge, she scrawled at the blond. DD faded into a purple mist and quickly rematerialize in front of Umbridge in the same matter.

"I'm dead," The blond said in a dead serious voice, no pun intended, then added "why else would Karen and I use past tenses when I'm being referred to?"

"Excuse me for asking, but did you shot one of our students?" Dumbledore asked DD. She looked at him.

"Yes, but a dead gun can't kill any one, as you can see he's still alive," DD said pointing at the multi limbed teen, who was still very confused, "The gun just knocked people out. I'm surprised he's up and walking about right now," DD added, that didn't help with Genki's confusion at all.

"But we heard two shots," Professor Lupin added to the whole thing.

"Shot him once in the shoulder, he was still bloomin' crazed, so I shot him in the head, although they're usually out with the first," DD said scratching the side of her neck with her right hand. As she did that, burnt red skin on her entire palm was revealed. Harry wondered if it was a birthmark or the cause of her death, it was hard to tell. "Don't know why he got that way in the first place," DD said removing her hand from her face.

"I have an idea," Professor Forest said casting a glance at Umbridge. Genki was still confused about the whole thing. "Anyway, what are you doing here? No offences, but you kinda don't belong here," Professor Forest said in an uncertain voice.

"There's a Medium (4) who is going to this school, and there're eight other spirits hidden in the Dinning Hall," DD said with a mysterious smile.

"Wait, what eight spirits are you talking about?" Luna questioned the ghost.

"Well, it's either eight spirits or ten other spirits. I'm not really sure if you count the three that are connected to each other as one entity or three," DD said in a not so sure tone. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Anyway, good luck finding them," The purple ghost said before floating to one of the chandelier and vanished.

'This is definitely going to be a long year,' Harry thought. 'Now not only do we have to worry about Umbridge, but ghost and a Medium to worry about,' Harry also thought about, than added 'This is going to be tough.'

To Be Continued….

(1): Element Benders: basically magical beings, whom can bend either Earth, Fire, Wind, or Water. (Similar to the bending in Avatar: The Last Airbender) Note: they can't use magic, unless one of the parents can use magic. In this case with the Polar Twins, neither of the parents can use magic. (Gale-Dragon's idea)

(2): Gale-Dragon; thought it be funny to add.

(3): Aura Hunters: mythical creatures that can to hunt down anyone just by looking at an item that belonged to the person, and has traces of that person's aura on it. Note: the male Aura Hunters are usually very violent and tend to attack the first aura they see, so they have to be blindfolded as soon as their aura tracking surfaces. Lucky for Genki the Aura Hunter in him isn't that strong that he attacks any aura he sees, but he does have to be blindfolded when he goes berserk (Mainly when someone says the word hypocrite). (Another idea of Gale-Dragon)

(4): Medium: A person who can see spirits, and can also help spirits move on.

**BellaSwan340**: Now for the Character profiles

**Gale-Dragon**: Eagle and Bangee are this chapters characters profiles.

**Character bios**

**Name: **Eagle Forest

**Age: **11 years (Aug 19)

**Eyes: **Gray

**Hair: **Mossy green (to shoulders)

**Gender: **Female

**Breed: **½ Griffin and ½ human (don't ask how)

**Favorite Foods:** Any meat, with the exception ofhorse meat of any kind (including Centaurs) (weird considering she's half griffin)

**Personality: **Pretty normal, has a good memory when it comes to books, and hates getting wet.

**Description: **Eagle seems to be a normal girl, well more of a tomboy, with griffin wings, tail, hands/talons, and is super strong. Meet Cedrick when they where 7 and been friends ever since. Really good at keeping a hold of written notes, making her good in school, but she isn't too good a remembering faces (although she can remember them is she sees them on a regular basic, or a picture with their name written on it). She has an odd habit of rubbing her tail on the back of her head. She also has super strength and can lift up to 2 tons (reason for wearing weights).

**Name: **Bangee Forest

**Age: **14 (Dec 20)

**Eyes: **Light gray (Naturally in a fearful look)

**Hair: **Mossy Green (To elbows, but it's hard to tell since her hair's always blowing in the wind)

**Gender: **Female

**Breed: **½ Human Wind Bender and ½ Faye

**Favorite Food: **Nothing particular

**Personality: **Complex to say the least.

**Description:** Likes to read books of all kind thanks to her father being an author. She's mainly phantom-like because of her mother, whom she doesn't talk about what her mother does; she says it's mainly her grandfather, on her mother's side, is very strict with keeping their family a secret. Bangee tends to be a little slow when it comes to pain inflicted on her, although she can't feel pain. She tends to stay out of the affairs of humans, and she never speaks above a whisper, unless provoked (and you _**really**_ don't want to know what'll happen when she raises her voice).


	8. Dead Ringer pt1

**Gale-Dragon:** Chappy 8 is up.

**BellaSwan340**: Yippy.

**Gale-Dragon**: This time it's a Double Parted multi chapter (with each part being a day at Hogwarts).

**BellaSwan340**: Really big improvement.

**Gale-Dragon**: But each part isn't going to be that long, hopefully.

**BellaSwan340**: Still a big improvement.

**Gale-Dragon**: Harry Potter and crew belong to J. K. Rowling, but the Forest family, the ghosts, and Cedrick belong to me, no copying. Quick note: this chappy will have multiple languages.

_**Dead Ringer Part 1**_

It was the day after the whole 'hypocrite' incident and when DD revealed herself, and a possible Medium in the school. The two things that the Potter crew had to worry about were Umbridge getting rid of the Forest Kids, whom got rid of what ever spell that was making them look like ordinary humans, and the 8, or 10, other hidden ghost in the school. And it was sooner then anyone could have thought.

Day 1: the Ghost Girl of Many Languages, Emily

"Ég er hálfviti," Goyle has been saying that all morning, and a lot of people wondered if he even knew what he was saying. Even Malfoy asked why he was saying it; Goyle replied that the words were on a piece of paper that someone gave him.

Cedrick, sitting at the Gryffindor table with Eagle, was eating a turkey sandwich with garlic chunks, Malfoy and his cohorts passed the two. "Ég er hálfviti," Goyle said once again.

Cedrick gave a strange look towards Goyle, after swallowing his food he said "Ég verð að vera í samræmi við það (Icelandic for: I have to agree with that)," everyone looked at Cedrick like he was crazy, or something.

Malfoy looked at Cedrick and asked "what did you say?"

Cedrick looked at Malfoy and said "Goyle could tell you,"

So, Malfoy looked at Goyle, who just shrugged. Cedrick raised an eyebrow.

"Told you he had no clue what he was saying," Eagle said to Shade, who was across from them.

"Hey!" Goyle said in an insulted tone. Although he hate to admit that the Griffin hybrid was right. Professor Forest was nearby and heard everything.

"Goyle, is it?" She said and Goyle nodded. "Who gave you the paper with those words on it?"

"Um, it was a girl around six years old," Goyle said trying to remember. Everyone around him frowned. How could he **not **be suspicious when a girl around six is in a school where the youngest you can be at Hogwarts was eleven? "Kak mozhno bytʹ takim glupym? (Russian for: How could anyone so stupid?)" Professor Forest said rubbing her temples.

Cedrick shrugged and said "Ne sprashivaĭte menya, bylo ochevidno, chto ya ne delal etogo.

(Russian for: Don't ask me, it was obvious that I didn't do it.)"

A giggle of a little girl filled the Dining Hall; everyone looked around trying to find the source of the sound. One of the medieval armors started glowing yellow. The glow seamed to have moved out of the armor and took the form of a six-year-old girl with bleach blond hair in high braided pigtails, dead brown eyes, small face, her size was average for her age, soft yellow clothing with a small hole (but just big enough to spot from about a yard (61 ½ cm) away) on the top right of her chest, but what stood out on her small frame was the thick line of bright red blood that started at the hole in staining her shirt and pants.

The girl giggled again "I finally found someone like me," she said happily.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked the ghost girl.

"Les personnes qui ont le même défaut de fonctionnement dans le lobe temporal du cerveau que moi. (French: People who have the same malfunction in the temporal lobe of the brain [1])"  
Said the bleach blond ghost. Cedrick raised an eyebrow, while Professor Forest just stared at the ghost.

Professor Forest replied "Cedrick dị̂ ẁā p̄hm mị̀ Y ph̀x plūkf̄ạng thuk p̣hās̄ʹā thī̀ reīyk ẁā nı h̄ạw thậng phī̀ chāy p̄hm læa xĕm K̄heā khid ẁā mạn ca ng̀āy k̄hụ̂n s̄ảh̄rạb reā thậng khū̀. (Thai for: Cedrick has that, I don't. My father implanted every known language into both mine and my brother's head. He thought it would be easier for the both of us)". Cedrick tilted his head in curiosity; it was obvious he didn't know the language the Professor was speaking.

"C̄hạn k̄hêācı tæ̀ xỳāng n̂xyh̄ nụ̀ng khn mī khwām s̄āmārt̄h chèn deīyw kạb p̄hm (Thai for: I understand, but at least one person has the same ability as me)." The dead girl said with a big smile. "By the way, my name's Emily," The ghost girl said with that smile of hers still on her face.

DD appeared out of her chandelier, and was sitting on it, the moment she heard Emily's giggles, and has just been watching up until now. "Emily," DD finally said after watching for a while. Emily looked up at the purple phantom with a 'Yes'. Then the strangest thing to happen next was that Emily suddenly turned into a 22-year-old woman, but her clothing remained the same, even that bullet hole in her chest, but her high braided pigtail were replaced with a low ponytail. "May I ask why you gave that boy those words?" DD asked Emily, pointing to Goyle.

Emily smiled and said "Just to see if anyone could understand," Then she turned back into her six-year-old girl.

"You do realize that won't really prove that that any of the children have the same ability as you," DD said simply, not really surprised with the odd transformation.

Emily replied with an 'Oops'. "Um, actually I do have the same ability as her," Cedrick said, then added "But, DD is right, your little joke doesn't really prove anything. It's a coincidence that I was here." Emily rubbed the back of her head.

"Nice to know, but can you tell us what the hell Goyle's saying," Malfoy said to the ghost girl. She smiled as she wrote on a piece of paper, then she handed it to Goyle, and lastly turned into a yellow mist and went back to one of the medieval armors.

The moment Goyle looked at the words on the paper, he turned red in embarrassment. Cedrick snickered, mainly because he already knew what Goyle was saying from the beginning. Goyle tossed the piece of paper into the trash bin, but it bounced out and landed on the floor, You could hear Emily's soft giggles in the background, it was open to show what had been written on it, 'Ég er hálfviti' is Icelandic for 'I'm an idiot''.

(Day 1, End)

Day 2: The Ghost with a Scythe, Seth

The next day, Ginny walked up to Professor Dumbledore and asked if he knew what day the transfer students are going to be coming to Hogwarts. He said that they will be arriving the night of the Halloween celebration but they wouldn't be introduced until the day after their arrival. Unknown to them, a dark shadow was watching.

Strangeness began to take over Ginny. She began to act as if Tom Riddle's diary overtook her again. Harry began to get immensely worried about her. He even went to the extremity of trying to persuade her to meet him at Hagrid's for a cup of tea and she ignored him like he was a Death Eater. Things only got more bizarre from there. DD and Emily seemed to have started to keep a good eye on the teachers, even Umbridge, way too weird. Next thing everyone knew, Ginny was being chased by a black phantom with a very sharp scythe. Harry just happened to be nearby while this was occurring.

Harry was just about to shoot the phantom with a spell when the black phantom shouted "GET BACK 'ERE YA STINKIN' 'ELL SHADOW." At that moment Ginny turned around, you could see that her eyes were pitch black, she, literally, spat out black flames. The phantom twirled its scythe like a baton in its hands, deflecting the fire very skillfully. The possessed Ginny ran into the Dining Hall where there were at least a hundred students, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Umbridge. Harry followed the two, and fortunate for him Ron and Hermione were in the Dining Hall too.

"You really don't care about this girl," Ginny said, but the voice was much deeper, and definitely much creepier.

The black phantom started to take human form, turns out the phantom was a he, and he had midnight black hair that covered part of his left eye, dark blue eyes (close to black), dirty black clothing that looked like it was from the 17th century, old 17th century shoes, a thick dark red line around his neck, and around 6ft tall (182.88cm). He held his scythe like he was ready to strike and said "Would I be tryin' ta kill ya if I cared 'bout dat girl?" At that he launched his attack at Ginny, right towards Ginny with his scythe ready to slice. Just then, a black light surrounded Ginny and left her, leaving Ginny for the attack. Suddenly, the phantom sidestepped Ginny and continued his attack on the shadow thingy. Harry managed to catch Ginny before she fell to the ground.

The shadow thingy dashed threw the air towards the Umbridge, but got smashed out of the way, in the head, by a big mallet. "Now, now Mr. Hell Shadow (2). I won't let you posses her, even though she's a big booger-brat," said who ever was holding the mallet, and it was Emily, and it turns out the mallet was twice as big as her (in her child form). The 'Hell Shadow' rubbed its head, and then tried at Dumbledore, but a bullet, which was shot right in front of it, stopped it. "I think not," DD said aiming her gun at the Hell Shadow. The Hell Shadow barely dodges the scythe of the phantom.

Professor Forest walked into the Dinning Hall and said "What's with all the commotion?" The Hell Shadow spotted her and shot straight at her. The phantom muttered something along the lines of a 'damn it' and chased after the Hell Shadow. Just as the Hell Shadow got close enough Professor Forest kicked it way with a roundhouse kick. As the Hell Shadow was in the air disorganized and confused, the phantom slashed it with his scythe, splitting it in half. The phantom pulled out a small grayish-white skull on a chain with the number 10 in red on it's forehead from his pocket, and as he held the skull in the air, at that moment the remains of the Hell Shadow was pulled towards the tiny skull like light in a black hole. The skull turned black then back to grayish-white and then the 10 turned into a 9.

The phantom looked at the tiny skull and smiled. "Looks like you only have just nine Hell Shadows left to find and trap, eh Seth?" Emily said as her child form turned into her adult form. 'Seth' returned the skull to his pocket and rested his scythe on his shoulder still smiling.

"Yep, since I joined up wit you guys it only takes one-tents da time it took me ta find one 'ell Shadow on me own, and da best part is dat we catch dem in time before dey permanently posses dere 'osts," Seth said smiling at DD and Emily.

'He wanted to kill the Hell Shadow that was possessing Ginny, the way he was acting I thought he wanted to kill Ginny too,' Harry thought as he watched Seth returned his scythe to a hook on his back.

"Sorry about Seth, when he senses a Hell Shadow, he has to get it," DD explained to the people in the Dining Hall.

"It's me family's duty, since it was our fault ta begin wit," Seth said with a toothy grin.

"Not to mention that Seth's a pretty good liar," Emily said as her adult form turned into her child form. Seth smile faded and said "Ya got ta be if ya want ta get da 'ell Shadows outa dey're 'ost witout killing da 'ost."

"Wait, you mean you have to play chicken with those shadows in order to flush them out of some one?" Ron practically shouted.

"Dey are from 'ell, so I kinda 'ave ta, but lon' as you can fake dat ya don't care 'bout da 'ost, it's easy," Seth said scratching his cheek then added with a wink "'ell Shadows are easy ta fool, but ya still gotta make it convincin'."

*At Dinner*

It turns out that Seth was a sweet guy; he kept asking Ginny if she felt all right, he said there were sometimes some Hell Shadow traits that remain in the host even after the Hell Shadow was destroyed.

No one really noticed that Seth kept glancing at Professor Forest every few minutes. The thing that bugged him was that she kicked a Hell Shadow, true you're not suppose to touch them with your bare skin (And Professor Forest did kick the Hell Shadow with her feet that had shoes on them), but because a Hell Shadow is a shadow (Reason for the name) it's practically imposable to kick them without the shadow splitting (basically, a solid hitting smoke). So the thing that was bugging Seth was 'What is Professor Forest?'

(Day 2, End)

Day 3: the Shape-Shifting Ghost, Molly

"Hey, Molly, what'cha doing?" Emily asked the dark green ghost as it floated by.

"I'm zinking about causing a little commotion wiz zat loudmouth," said the dark green ghost in a French accent, Molly.

"Can't say it's going to be hard," DD said with a chuckle.

"Oui (French for: Yes), I just vant to see 'ow long it'll take to get her trown out."

The spirits smiled at that.

"But before ya do, can I prank 'er first?" Seth said with a mischievous smile.

The others nodded.

One of the things that the school was talking about was Seth's little prank on Umbridge, which was a pin in her chair, and it was hilarious.

Umbridge, on the other hand, was definitely being a pest to the Forest kids. She followed them everywhere, which was close to impossible due to the fact that there were two Forests in Gryffindor, Hufflpuff, and Ravenclaw, one Forest in Slytherin. It wasn't just the Forest kids, and Professor Forest, who where annoyed with Umbridge. The other teachers, and nearly all of the students, were annoyed as well, but this was just the beginning of the insanity that will happen this day.

Umbridge was walking through the halls of Hogwarts trying to catch any students skipping their classes. As Umbridge was walking down a corridor leading to the Dining Hall, she spotted a familiar winged forest walking up ahead. "Hey you bloody half-breed, why aren't you in class?" Umbridge practically shouted at the Eagle look-a-like, who just continued walking around the corner, ignoring Umbridge. And of course Umbridge got mad and ran towards the winged Forest. As she turned the corner, she ended up with a big wad of mud in her face. Umbridge heard a boy's snicker. When Umbridge wiped the mud of her eyes she spotted a familiar shadow, snickering at his deed.

"You little brat," Umbridge strained with anger. The Shade duplicate smirked and flew in the opposite direction of Umbridge, who chased after him in rage. Shade kept looking back to see if the old hag was following.

They turned another corner, and Umbridge ended up being dumped with a bucket of water, and the bucket on her head. This time she heard a girls laugh. Umbridge quickly pulled the bucket off her head and spotted someone who appeared to be KT with a toothy grin. Anger swirled in Umbridge, and immediately ran towards KT, who managed to avoid Umbridge and ran down the corridors away from the old hag. This continued until KT turned a corner and Umbridge was somehow covered in slugs, heaven knows where the slugs came from. KT was gone and it was obvious what Umbridge was going to do next.

*Transfiguration class*

"I expect everyone to have their homework finished by next Transfiguration class, if your homework is not done there will be 15 points taken off," Professor McGonagall announced to the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin. As all the students where started putting their class supplies away, Umbridge suddenly barged into the classroom. Everyone in the classroom looked at Umbridge's steaming face. Umbridge spotted Eagle, Shade, and KT.

"YOU THREE (points to Eagle, Shade, and KT), ARE GOING TO BE EXPELED WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU," Umbridge basically hollered.

"Dolores, what are you shouting about this time?" McGonagall questioned the intruder. Umbridge glared at McGonagall.

"Those three monsters where in the halls during class and to make matters worse they dumped mud, water, and slugs on me," Umbridge shouted angrily. The only thing the Forest trio did was look at each other in plane confusion, as they did that, Eagle rubbed the back of her head with her tail.

"Dolores, you must be completely mistaken," was McGonagall's only reply.

"How can you be so sure that those three weren't in the halls?" Umbridge asked, nay, demanded the Transfiguration teacher.

"Dolores, I took attendance at the beginning of class and Eagle, Shade, And Kitty-Tee Forest where all here and they didn't leave the classroom since I started teaching," Professor McGonagall explained calmly and handed Umbridge the attendance sheet. Sure enough Umbridge saw the Forest trio's names with a check mark next to their names.

"That's not possible, I know I saw them, maybe they used a doppelganger (3) spell or something," Umbridge said trying to make sense of the situation.

"You do know that a doppelganger spell isn't something a first year student can use, they're not experience enough to keep the doppelganger under control, or even brew one up," Cedrick said placing a book in his bag. Now everyone was looking at Cedrick.

"Cedrick, how do you know that?" Eagle asked her long time friend.

"Read it in a German Spell book in the Ministry's Library, my Aunt's the librarian there," Cedrick said simply as he threw his bag over his shoulder ready to leave. Eagle gave an of-coarse look at her friend.

Umbridge just stormed to the door and shouted "I know what I saw and I'll get these monsters out of this school no matter what," and left.

"Even if she be losin' 'er mind?" Shade asked to nobody in particular.

"Did she even have a mind to begin with?" KT said, earning the laughter of her fellow classmates.

In the afternoon, the same thing happened again, but this time, Umbridge said it was Genki, Bangee, and Storm who had done it. And like last time, all three were in class and never left once class began.

Everyone was starting to think that Umbridge was losing it, especially since it was quite obvious that the Forest family didn't do anything.

It was close to dinner time and Umbridge was still trying to convince the other teachers that the Forest kids did do the stuff that she's accusing them of doing. The other teachers blew her off though, and as Umbridge was walking down the hall to the Dining Hall, she got a water balloon to the face. The moment she wiped the water from her eyes she spotted the image of Rain, whom was smirking at Umbridge, the annoying old lady immediately pulled out her wand and shot some kind of imprisonment spell(4) at Rain, who had no time to react to the spell and got trapped inside it.

"Caught you in the act you little freak," Umbridge said pulling the cord to the sphere along and then added "Now I have proof, and now you going to get expelled." The prisoner said nothing along the way to the Dining Hall.

Everyone was eating when Umbridge came in. "Dolores, are you now going to accuse one of my cousins of something that they didn't do, again?" Professor Forest said not even looking up from her meal.

"This time I have proof that the female sea worm brat hit me with a water balloon," Umbridge said pointing at the prison sphere.

"We're Sea _Dragons_, not worms, you old hag," said two voices, one from Ravenclaw and one from Hufflpuff. Of coarse the one from Hufflpuff was from Storm, but when Umbridge looked at the owner for the voice that came from Ravenclaw, she was flabbergasted. The owner of the second voice was Rain Forest, the one that she had in the sphere. Umbridge quickly released the prison sphere spell and saw that the prisoner was another Rain. The Rain from the Ravenclaw table raced to the lookalike, as did Storm.

"Dolores, what in Merlin's name are you trying to do?" asked Professor Lupin as he stared at the two Rains.

"Apparently try to frame us for her torment," said one of the Rains. "And doing it very poorly," said the other. It was near impossible to tell which Rain was the real Rain, but Storm had a trick up his sleeve.

"I'm going to ask a question that only the real Rain will answer," Storm said with a wide smile. "Chi è la pioggia vero?" was the question that Storm asked.

"Io sono," said the Rain on the right almost immediately. Right after Storm grabbed a hold of the Rain to the left by the collar.

Storm smirked and asked "Mind telling me why you're pretending to be my twin sister?"

"If you put me down first I vill be glad to tell you," said the false Rain in a different voice. Storm let go of the fake Rain and took a step back. The imposter shook her arms and a pair of closed fans came out of her sleeves and they were now in her hands, she touched the top of the fans together, and her whole appearance started to change from Rain to a young woman with short brown hair, dirty green shirt with long loose sleeves, dirty blue pants, gray shoes, dark green eyes, and a pair of blue stud earrings. The woman smile and said "Bonjour à tous (French for : Hello everyone), I am Molly Dramaturge."

"I take it you're one of the ghosts, and a shape-shifter no less" Storm said folding his arms.

"Oui, I vas just having a little fun wiz za loudmouth, who knew she vould not be able to see zat I vas messing vith her," Molly said fanning herself with one of her fans.

"Wait that was **you** throwing all that stuff at me?" Umbridge asked the green ghost.

"Oui, did you even vonce stop to zink zat you never saw za Forest you vere chasing after you got hit wiz somezing and saw anozer Forest," Molly said twirling the open fan in her hand.

Umbridge opened her mouth to contradict Molly, but she closed her trap when she realized that the green ghost was right.

Afterword Molly went to her item, which was a shield that a suit of armor was holding. But, there was one thing that was that was bugging our favorite heroes.

"You want to know what Storm said in order to tell the two apart?" Professor Forest repeated as she looked at our trio. All of them nodded. The Professor sighed and said "I'm surprised that you didn't ask Cedrick, he knows Italian."

"We did," Ron said awkwardly.

"But he said 'it was just a simple question'," Hermione said looking off to the side.

The Professor took pity on the trio. "Cedrick was right it was a simple question," Professor Forest said. Harry asked what was is, and she replied "Storm basically asked 'Who's the real Rain?' in Italian."

"I get it Strom knew his sister knows Italian and asked them that in Italian, so of coarse the real Rain would answer in Italian 'I am'," Hermione analyzed.

"Rain and Storm should know Italian because it's their first language," Professor Forest said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, it is? But they don't have an accent," Ron asked the eldest Forest.

"Oh, that's because their father taught them English when they where younger," Professor Forest said before walking away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and said "Who knew?"

(Day 3, End)

Day 4: the Odd-Ball Ghost, Shaggy

It was quite the day, unfortunately it wasn't good. Apparently, Shade didn't brew a potion correctly, on purpose no less, and it blew up in Snape's face as a result. Lucky for Gryffindor; however, Snape was in such a terrible physical state that he couldn't take any points away. Shade was happy about getting a detention, much to the confusion of his classmates.

When Snape returned from the hospital wing, something bizarre was definitely going on.

"Storm, did you finish that Transfiguration essay?" Rain asked her taller twin brother.

"Yeah I did, but I'm not too sure about the test tomorrow. I don't think that I'm gonna get a good grade. I don't understand a lot of the stuff," Storm replied nervously.

Rain sighed. Something flowery caught their noses. "Storm, do you smell water lilies?" Rain asked Storm as they sniffed the air.

"Yeah, but there aren't any water lilies around, besides, it's not the blooming season for them either." Storm said looking for the source of the smell. They followed their noses towards the Dining Hall, and ended up running into Professor Snape. "Hey Professor, do you know where the scent of water lilies is coming from?" Storm asked the teacher as both sea dragon twins sniffed around the area, which was where the scent was strongest.

"Please tell me you're joking," Snape said rubbing his head, before walking away. The strangest thing was when the Potion Master walked away so did the water lily scent, and of coarse the Sea Dragon Twins followed their noses. "Will you two stop following me," Snape said angrily at the sea duo before he continued on his way. Unfortunately Rain and Storm continued to follow their noses towards the Dining Hall. The moment Professor Snape entered the Dining Hall everyone stopped what they were doing to smell the air. Hermione smelled fresh parchment, while Shade smelled rotting flesh. What's weird is that there was obviously no fresh parchment or dead rotten flesh in the dining hall (thank goodness).

Shade asked Hermione, "Do 'ya smell rotten corpses?" Hermione gave him a strange look as if he was crazy.

"No, I smell fresh parchment… why would I smell dead bodies? Did you kill anyone lately Shade?" Hermione added as a joke.

"Nah, ain't somthin' I do" was Shade's only reply.

"What the bloody hell is going on then?" Hermione half- shouted. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and said in unison "You said bloody hell? What has this world come to?"

"This is weird, Shade smells rotting flesh, Hermione smells parchment, and I'm smelling mountain air," Eagle said after smelling the air and rubbing her tail on the back of her head.

"Really? I smell dew on grass," Cedrick said munching on his cereal mixed with garlic chunks. Everyone looked at Cedrick weirdly.

"Does that even have a scent?" Ron asked Eagle, she said somewhat.

No one really noticed Professor Snape walking by grumbling to himself.

"_Sniff, sniff,_ that smell," said a rusty voice from the shadows.

Emily looked at the owner of the voice and said "You smell something Shaggy?"

Next thing the little girl knew the voice's owner was gone, but not for long.

The next thing everyone knew Professor Snape was on the ground being 'attacked' by a person in his late twenties early thirties in brown rags with a high collar, dirty brown hair that was a mess, no shoes, and looked completely soaked. The Potion Master managed to push the ragged man off him, after that was done; Snape wiped slimy liquid off his face, the ragged man had his tongue sticking out and it was covered with ….. (**Gale-Dragon**: You readers don't need us to tell you the rest. **BellaSwan340**: Why? **Gale-Dragon**: …. Think long and hard. **BellaSwan340**: *Thinking* Oh….. Never mind)

Everyone was staring at the man in rags. The man's arms where broken between his elbows and wrists.

"Shaggy, I was talking to you, and you don't run off when someone's talking to you," Emily (Child form) said angrily as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, literally. The man in rags looked at the little girl and muttered a 'sorry' in a rusty voice.

"Who in blazes is this?" Umbridge said rather loudly and pointed to the ragged man, Shaggy. Shaggy just looked at her with his dead brown eyes.

"Who in blazes is this?" Shaggy repeated in a mocking tone.

"I asked first," Umbridge said angrily.

"I asked first," Shaggy repeated.

"Will you stop that," Umbridge stated, now she was getting really angry.

"Will you stop that," Shaggy repeated with a sneer.

"I'm warning you," Umbridge said through her teeth.

"I'm warning you," Shaggy repeated with his sneer still on.

Umbridge had an idea. "I'm an idiot."

"You are, nice of you to admit that," Shaggy said with a smile. Due to the look on Umbridge's face, her plan backfired, and due to the look on Shaggy's face, it looks like he planed the whole thing from the beginning. Everyone in the Dinning Hall laughed.

Shaggy apparently was smarter then he looked.

"Listen loudmouth, as you figured I can easily make a fool of you and people like you, it was a hobby of mine when I was alive," Shaggy said scratching his neck, witch was weird because both his arms where broken, but then again he is a ghost.

"I take it you're one of the hidden ghosts." Snape said wiping off the saliva from his face.

"Ya got that right, and if ya boys and girls want to find out more, ya got ta catch me first," Shaggy said before jumping into the wall.

"Him and his games, _sigh_,he really needs to grow up," Emily said rubbing her temples.

Not only did it turn out that Shaggy was an obvious odd-ball, but catching him proved to be extremely difficult as well. Poor Finch kept losing the brown ghost, and Umbridge, well, every time she chased Shaggy she ended up with her face in the wall, much to the amusement of the students and teachers. For some weird reason at random times, Shaggy got on all fours and shook himself dry of the ghostly water, luckily for Finch he didn't have to mop the water up due to there not being any actual water when he got there. Also every time Shaggy was near Snape, whom is not participating in the chase, Shaggy somehow always managed to lick Snape's face, much to the dismay of the potion master.

Our favorite trio where thinking about the odd-ball ghost as they were doing their homework, and coincidentally some Gryffindor students were chasing the very some ghost that our trio where thinking about. Something shiny around Shaggy's neck caught Hermione's eye when his high collar lowered a bit, before Shaggy went through the wall.

"Ron, Harry, I have an idea on how to catch Shaggy," She said to her two friends. The two looked at Hermione and asked what it was and she said that they were going to need Professor Snape to make the plan work. Both the boys asked her if she was sane, but Hermione's only reply was "If my hunch is right then Shaggy will be easy to catch, if he's trained that is." Harry and Ron just looked at each other in plain confusion.

Well, the plain wasn't going smoothly. Snape refused to participate in the plain and he kicked the trio out when they asked if he was burning any incents in the Potion Class, much to the trio's confusion. Luckily Hermione had a back-up plain, just follow Snape until Shaggy appears. It was waaaaay to simple, but it worked. Ron, Harry, and Hermione spotted Shaggy's head appearing on the wall next to an armor when Snape past it. Shaggy walked out of the wall and crept behind Snape, whom was clueless about the brown ghost behind him. Shaggy probably would have jumped the Potion Master if Hermione hadn't shouted "SHAGGY, SIT," and surprisingly Shaggy sat on command at the same time Snape turned to see who was shouting and spotted the odd-ball right behind him sitting on the ground with his hands and his knees off to the sides near his shoulders, Snape took a step back almost intently. There was a good number of students and teachers nearby who were curious to know what happened, as that was happening Hermione walked up to the sitting ghost and placed her hand on his head and said "Caught you."

Shaggy gave a hearty laugh and said "Yep, ya got me, but I have to admit that's the first time anyone's ever caught me like that. They usually use a net." The odd-ball looked at Hermione and added still sitting "I take it you found out what I am then."

Hermione nodded and said "It was the way you acted it was considered weird for humans, but I didn't realize what you where, or how to catch you, until I saw your id tag," and when She finished that sentence Shaggy reached to his neck with one of his hands and pulled down his high collar reveling a bright red dog collar and a silver id tag attached.

"Ya got me again," said the brown ghost as he lowered his hand down to the ground and as he did so his form began to change into a medium sized, soaked wet, shaggy, brown dog with a black noses, green eyes, same bright red collar, and like his human form his front legs where broken between his paws and elbows. "Congratulation young lady," Shaggy said before finally standing up and trotted into the wall and then vanished.

_Dining Hall_

"I'm surprised, lots of people don't figure out that Shaggy's a dog, at least before he reveals it," DD said to our trio as she floated by polishing her gun.

"True, but how'd ya know dat Shaggy was trained," Seth asked Hermione as he looked like he was lying in an invisible hammock not too far off.

"To be honest, I guessed," Hermione said with a hint of nervousness. With that Seth fell to the ground and Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Let me get this straight, you guessed at something, YOU weren't sure that he was trained," Ron blurted. Hermione just said "Well since he was a dog, I thought to give it a try."

"Speaking of dog, vere is our favorite Shaggy?" Molly said looking around for sed dog. As if on cue, Shaggy came in through the wall in his dog form whimpering.

"What's wrong Shaggy?" Emily (child form) asked the sad dog.

"The nice smelling guy doesn't like dogs," Shaggy whimpered as he dragged himself to the headmaster's chair.

"Who's the nice smelling guy?" Harry asked the down dog.

"The guy you three where following before Hermione caught me," He said looking at Harry.

"Wait you mean Snape?" Ron asked the dog as he scratched his neck with his hind leg and said yea.

"Ya mean ya haven' noticed da nice scents he gives off when yar near him," Seth said as he pulled himself off the ground and then added "He's been dat way since da Demenor kid blew da brew." Now that the trio thought about it, what Seth said was true.

"That does explain why it smelt nice in the Potion Room," Hermione said.

"If you want my opinion, that's just plain weird," Ron said. Harry had to agree, but on the up side at least the Potion Room won't smell after someone mixes a potion wrong. Let's just hope Shade Forest brews the potion closer to what it's supposed to be next time.

(Day 4, End)

(1): In the temporal lobe is where the brain possesses languages. Note: This is a made up story, so we're not sure if there is such a malfunction in real life.

(2): Hell Shadow: Basically a low level Hell creature that possesses people and makes them do horrible things, and since they are very low in the Hell creature's chain of command, they like to possess people with a good amount of power (either by title, or actual ability)(Hell Shadows are the idea of Gale-Dragon)

(3): Basically a look alike.

(4): No clue if there's an imprisonment spell in the books, but there's one in this story.

Profiles will be in pt 2.

_**Important Writers' Notice:**_

**Gale-Dragon:** **Due to both of us having college work, we won't be able to work chapters as often as we would like to, so be prepared to wait long periods of time before we can post the next chapter (hopefully it won't take a year for a chapter). Starting after 'Dead Ringer pt 1&2'.**


	9. Dead Ringer Part 2

**Gale-Dragon: **Here's Part 2 of Dead Ringer

**Dead Ringer Part 2**

Part 5 (Day 5): the Ghost Who Hates Lies, Chris

Today's Defense Against the Dark Arts was quite interesting for our favorite trio. Professor Lupin was teaching about strange facts about dark creatures, and apparently Dementors are allergic to innocent souls, well more like souls that are innocent of the crime committed. (A/N: Yes, we know this is not relevant to the series, but this is a FAN-fiction.) Apparently the class had an extra student, and no one noticed that the student was there the whole class.

The Hospital Wing was full of students, who somehow lost their voices that day, and bruises on their neck that looked like they had a rope wrapped around them; the majority was Slytherin. All claimed that it happened suddenly for no reason, but the 'Known Ghosts' don't think that at all. They had a way of proving it.

"Hey Shaggy, do you mind?" DD said to the messy brown dog.

"Alright, but I an't doing anything stereotypical," Shaggy said as he trotted to one of the Slytherin students. Ghost or not, the fact that Shaggy was still able to walk on his front legs, that where broken, was still weird.

"What does he mean by that?" Luna asked no one particular.

"He means he an't gonna bite anyone's rear ends," Seth said floating nearby.

"_Oui_, for some reason, people tink dogs like to bite zere," Molly said fanning herself with one of her fans.

"Dogs just bite what's convenient," Emily said as she turned into her adult form, and as that happened Shaggy bit the Slytherin on the leg and got a good 'YEOWCH' from the Slytherin.

Madam Pomfrey was less than thrilled about the ghost dog biting the students, but she was happy that the muteness wasn't permanent. When the other students with the bruises tried to talk, they were able to. "I'm glad that that's over, but what about the bruises?" Madam Pomfrey said examining the bruises around the student's neck.

"Oh, those won't go away until they tell the truth," DD said before leaving, as did the other hidden ghosts. That left a lot of questions in the Hospital Wing.

"I wish you would tell us when you do these things," Emily said to the silent ghost

"…"

"All vight, all vight, just don't do anyzing crazy," Molly said to the mute.

"Yea, dat's someting I would do," Seth added. The other hidden ghost looked at the silver specter with a weird glance. "What? It's my shtick," was all Seth said.

"…"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione where wondering about what DD meant by 'The bruises won't go away until they tell the truth,' It was if she and the others knew something and they weren't telling. "It's probably another hidden ghost," Cedrick said as he passed the trio with Eagle not far off.

"It's kind of obvious when you think about it, and the other hidden ghosts don't seem to surprise about the bruises," Eagle said as she stretched her wings. Cedrick was giving a blank stare to a wall.

"Cedrick? Are you all right mate?" Ron asked the tanned kid. Cedrick snapped out of the stare and looked around.

"Weren't we in Flying class?" was all Cedrick said while looking at Eagle.

"It ended ten minutes ago. You just blanked out again," Eagle said as she patted Cedrick's shoulder.

"Does that happen often?" Harry asked the two friends.

"Not in the past, but now they've been coming around more often," Cedrick said rubbing his head and added "My parents are worried."

"When they happen, Cedrick just blanks out and that can be dangerous," Eagle said as the Mohawk boy nodded.

"How is blanking out dangerous?" Ron asked the Forest girl.

"It's not the blanking out itself, but it's when I freeze and what I'm doing at the time," Cedrick explained. Eagle gave an example of flying on a broom and a fight. Now our favorite trio knows why Eagle keeps close to Cedrick, One: Cedrick's Parents asked her to, and Two: to make sure he doesn't get hurt when his blank moments come around.

Suddenly, Shade came out of a mouse hole to stretch, and looked around. "Shade, how did you fit inside that?" Hermione asked the shadow.

"Fit inside what?" Shade asked like he wasn't sure what he was being asked.

"Um, never mind," Hermione said before going back to her book.

Later that day they saw Shade chasing down, well more like flying after, a light blue phantom down the corridors.

The phantom started to turn into a young adult with messy, short, light blue hair and eyes, grey rags for clothing that barely clung to the young adult's thin frame, bare feet that had a pinkish-red coloring on the soles, and a queer looking necklace that hung very loosely around the adolescent's neck.

As the blue phantom passed a Slytherin boy it grabbed one end of the strange necklace with its left hand and gave a sharp yank, and the necklace unraveled to reveal that it was a whip. When the whip was at its full length the apparition shot the whip right at the Slytherin's neck, the whip wrapped around the poor boy's neck, almost immediately the whip released the boy's neck only leaving the familiar bruises like the students in the Hospital Wing.

Our favorite trio ran after the two fliers into the Dining Hall. As they raced to the Dining Hall they noticed that there where a huge number of welts on the blue specter's back, and that Shade grew closer to the Ghost with the whip. They entered the Dining Hall, a few students, Draco and his cohorts, Eagle, Bangee, Cedrick, Professor Forest, Filch, and all the ghosts where present. Shade managed to grab ahold of the whip wielding wisp (1) (Gale-Dragon: And I wasn't going for a tongue twister there). Shade began to use his Dementor ability on the light blue ghost, and sucked the entire ghost into his mouth. As Shade licked his lips as someone would after sipping milk, Seth flew right towards to the Dementor half-breed and shouted "WHAT DA 'ELL DID YA DO TA CHRIS?"

Everyone looked at each other and muttered "Chris?"

"That Blue Ghost, Chris doesn't like liars and curses them so they can't tell a lie," Emily (Child form) said scratching her head.

Seth noticed that Shade was having a hard time breathing and looked like he was about to pass out. "'Eye dementor kid, ya feeling alright?" Seth asked just before Shade really did pass out and fell straight to the floor.

Molly's, the green ghost, eyes widen and shouted "Quelqu'un lui arriver à l'aile médicale, il est en état de choc anaphylactique!" (French for: Someone get him to the Medical Wing, he's in anaphylactic shock!)

Professor Forest, Emily, and Cedrick looked at Molly and shouted "WHAT?!" before racing, in Emily's case flew, right towards the fallen student.

Prof. Forest quickly looked over Shade, Cedrick was on the other side of the Dementor hybrid, and Emily hovered by just in case. Prof. Forest pressed on Shade's stomach, as she did that Shade coughed up a light blue orb. Once Prof. Forest confirmed that Shade was breathing, she gently picked him up and practically raced out of the Dinning Hall. The light blue orb slowly turned into the thin, young adult with a grossed out look on the face (Wouldn't you be grossed out if you were coughed out of someone's stomach). DD, Emily, Seth, Molly, and Shaggy whet right towards the light blue ghost.

Afterwards, our favorite trio went to check up on Shade in the Medical Wing. When they got there, they heard singing. Turns out Shade had a singing music box, which was slowly lulling him to sleep. Madam Pomfrey told them, as she did his relatives that visited earlier, that Shade's throat was inflamed due to allergies and couldn't talk. "He should be fine tomorrow after a good rest and some anti-swelling medicine," Madam Pomfrey said happily and then added "Thank goodness that Karen knew exactly what to do."

"By the way, why are you playing that song? It's making me sleepy," Ron asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Shade requested to have that song played, I believed he called it 'Manx Lullaby'. He said it helps him sleep when he and his little sister are stressed," Madam Pomfrey said looking at Shade, whom was now sound asleep.

"Wait, Shade has a sister?" Hermione asked in astonishment. Madam Pomfrey shrugged.

"Hey Chris, do you have any blood from a living person on you anywhere?" Professor Forest asked the silent ghost with a whip.

"Why do you want to know that?" Emily (child form) asked the teacher.

"That is a rather odd question…" Hermione said, verbalizing her thoughts.

"Well, if blood from a living person is on a ghost, it gives off a wave of menace on the ghost, causing it to seem like a condemned ghost," Prof. Forest explained.

"Ya know, I tank da Medium said da same ting," Seth said looking at Chris' feet.

Chris lifted a foot to look at the bottom of them, and sure enough there was a pinkish-red glow on the soles. "It's a good thing I know a natural remedy that can get blood out of anything," Prof. Forest said digging through her bag.

"Can it really get blood off anyting?" Seth asked the teacher.

"It can, but there's only one problem," She said pulling out a small vile.

"And what's dat?" Seth asked like it was the most obvious thing to say. Prof. Forest opened the vile and held it under Seth's nose, and Seth immediately cringed and covered his nose. "Dat stuff stinks," Is what Seth said almost immediately.

"That's the only down side to this stuff," Prof. Forest said.

By the time Shade was out of the Medical Wing, Chris no longer had blood from the living on. It was obvious when Shade didn't go after Chris, unlike last time. But there was one thing that lingered.

"Pardon?" Was the only thing DD said when our favorite trio asked her a question.

"Is Chris a boy or a girl? I mean it's kind of hard to tell," Ron asked the purple ghost.

"I'm not sure if it's Christopher or Christina myself," DD said simply. All three were shocked.

"You serious?" Ron practically shouted.

"To put it simply, Chris has trust issues," DD said looking at the picture of a nice floral setting.

"Is that why Chris doesn't say anything?" Hermione asked the purple phantom.

"Who knows, Chris could just be a mute," DD said simply before floating up to her chandelier.

(Day 5, End)

Part 6 (Day 6): the Ghost with the Red Sword, Skylar

Luna Lovegood was walking down a hallway to her next class, which starts in 15 minutes. Luna was hoping to get to class early so she could sit in the front row. Luna turned the corner and saw a staircase; she needed to walk up it to get to class. She started to walk to the stairs when she heard a soft, eerie voice saying "_Stay Away."_ The blonde thought she was hearing things and continued to walk to the staircase. A bright red mist came from between the railings of the staircase and started to form into a red demon head with two dagger horns on the sides of its head, saw blade teeth, sun yellow eyes, and frightening horrible complexion. "_Stay Away,_" said the demon head in a frightening low voice. Next thing Luna knew she was running in the opposite direction of the floating head, she just wanted to get away from the frightening monster. The moment Luna was out of sight, the disembodied head faded back to red mist and drifted under the staircase that started to shift.

The same incident happened again every time a student went near, what everyone now calls 'the Demon Staircase'. The teachers thought it was Peeves, but due to having alibis whenever the 'demon' appeared, he was pardon of said crime. The strangest thing about this mystery was when any of the teachers went to check out the 'Demon Staircase' it was notably demon-free. But who knew the day nearly ended with one life gone.

In the Dining Hall, at lunch time, the students were talking about the Demon Staircase. Everyone was wondering why the demon was doing there, and who the demon is. No one really noticed that there was one less ghost to talk to.

"Demons an't notin' new," Seth said polishing his scythe.

"Maybe not for you, but not us," Said a student from Ravenclaw.

Seth sighed and pulled out the numbered skull from his pocket and looked at it. "I can tell ya dat it an't a 'ell Shadow," Seth added before returning the skull to his pocket.

"That's good to know," Emily (child form) said happily. DD and Molly were talking to each other not too far off.

"I wonder if it really is a demon," Eagle said rubbing the back of her head with her tail. Cedrick was staring at his food. Eagle noticed and nudged him a bit. Cedrick snapped out of his self-induced trance and looked around.

"What where we talking about?" was the question Cedrick asked his friend. Another 'Blank Moment'. Eagle replied with a nothing and went back to eating.

Prof. Forest wasn't at the teacher's table when Harry looked. "Where's Prof. Forest?" Harry asked no one particular. Shade swallowed his food and said "She's in a nearby town on important business." Ron looked at the Dementor half-breed and asked "What kind of business?" "Personal." Shade simply said. With that the conversation ended.

Lunch was close to ending and half the students where gone before Chris floated in with another phantom body being restraint with his/her whip. "CHRIS, LET ME GO!" shouted the red haired ghost dressed in 18th century clothing, dead gray eyes, and a HUGE gash from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist, most of the gash was obstructed by the whip being wrapped around his chest.

The other Hidden Ghosts floated towards the red ghost and the blue ghost. Emily smiled and said "Hi, Sky-Sky."

The red ghost frowned and replied "It's Skylar, and I thought I asked you not to call me that," still struggling against the whip.

"What'cha see this time?" Emily asked ignoring the comment from the red head.

"What makes ya think I saw something? Now let me go," the red headed ghost said not looking at the girl ghost and was being fidgety in his confinement.

"You wouldn't be so fidgety if you didn't see anything," Emily said with a smile.

"You don't understand, a student's gonna fall from that staircase!" Skylar practically shouted.

"Are you talking about the 'Demon Staircase'?" DD asked Skylar, whom Chris finally released from the whip. Skylar got up of the floor and dusted himself off.

"Yes, that's what I saw," Skylar said before Chris wacked him over the head with the bunt end of his/her whip. "Ouch, Chris what was that for?" Skylar asked rubbing the back of his head as Chris rolled up the whip as much as possible and positioned it around his/her neck.

"Skylar, I thought you agreed that you would tell us about these predictions before you go off. After all one of your predictions came true because of your 'Solo Interventions', poor bloke's still in the hospital," DD said as Skylar diverted his eyes to the floor.

"What are you talking about? Wait, are you a seer?" Asked a Hufflepuff student as he pointed at Skylar.

"Let's just say that the best future I've predicted was when the target of my vision was in the hospital for a dislocated shoulder and a couple of stitches," Skylar said as he fiddles with his sheathed sword at his waist.

"Sounds like you're a Negative Seer (2)," Sybill Trelawney stated before sipping her drink.

"Sounds about right," Seth said floating upside-down above the Ravenclaw table.

"She's right," Skylar said letting the sword dangle at his waist, "My visions are never fun to see."

"Hold on, if you can see what horrible thing is going to happen to a person, why don't you just tell the person to avoid the area of the tragedy?" asked Ron.

"Not unless the person's near something reflective," Skylar commented. Now that left a lot of the students in confusion. Skylar sighed, rolled his eyes, and said "My visions are always from the victim's point of view. All I really know about the vision is a 'What's going to happen' and 'Where it's going to happen'; although a 'When' comes around occasionally."

Of course there was one question that had to be asked "But, what about the Demon?"

"An Illusion I created with my sword. Had ta think of a way ta keep students away from that staircase," Skylar said rather bluntly.

Suddenly the bell rung and that signaled the students to start heading to class. That sound didn't really cause much of a fuss, unless you're unprepared for the class, but Skylar looked practically terrified. "Oh no," is what Skylar said right before he raced out of the Dining Hall, and literally right through the door, to wherever he needed to go.

Of course, our heroes ran after the crimson specter, and he was heading right toward 'The Demon Staircase'. As the trio practically chased the red phantom, Ron was the first to ask "What in blazes are you in such a hurry?"

"The staircase," was the only thing Skylar said flying towards the 'Demon Staircase'. As they continued their pace to the staircase, Skylar explained why. "When I saw my vision, I saw that I was hanging onto the railing of the staircase for dear life as I looked down from where I was hanging to see the floor was a hell of a way down. Then I hear someone shouting 'A student is going to fall! Someone help!' Before I knew it the railing I was holding onto broke and I fell. That's when I knew that I had to ensure that it wouldn't happen."

"So _that's_ why you didn't appear in front of any of the teachers, it was a student that was going to fall" Ron said scampering to catch up with the crimson ghost. They all managed to get to the staircase, but Skylar refused to let the trio anywhere near it. It made sense when they thought about it. Nothing really happened for a minute or two and nothing happened.

Skylar was getting fidgety, yet again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only students in the vicinity, and it didn't look like anyone else was going to come by. "Hey, Skylar, are you sure that you're at the right staircase?" Ron finally asked the other red-head.

Skylar looked around the area before saying "I'm positive that it's this staircase. The paintings, the frames, and the arrangement of them are exactly the same as what I saw in my vision."

"You sure?" Harry asked this time.

Skylar looked around the area once again. He was looking for something out of sync with his vision that he had seen. A thought hit the red phantom like a brick, and with that he moved to the edge of the staircase and slowly floated down.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked the red ghost.

"Positioning myself in the same place as I was in my vision, so I can really see if anything is different," Skylar said as he continued to lower himself until the trio could only see the top of his head and eyes.

As Skylar aligned himself with his vision, he saw nothing different at first. Skylar now moved his arms to grab on to the edge of the steps to give the same look as his vision. He looked around in that line of vision, trying to spot something out of place. That was then he saw a crack in the ledge that he was 'holding on' to. That was then he remembered, there wasn't a crack in that location in his vision.

"Oh Bloody Hell," was all Skylar said before bolted away from the staircase. Our heroes, of course, raced after him. "Skylar, wait up, do you even know where you're heading?" Hermione shouted at the red ghost. That made Skylar stops mid-flight. "We can't just blindly run around Hogwarts looking for a staircase that looks exactly like that one," Ron said pointing to the staircase they were near just moments ago. "We may not make it in time to prevent the student from falling."

Harry started searching his pockets for the Marauder's Map. Once he found it, he pulled it out. "What's that?" Skylar asked as Harry held his wand over the map. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_" Harry chanted, leaving Skylar in plain confusion. As the Map activated showing the present company its wondrous ability, Skylar was in utter shock. He watched the footprints with nametags walking on the Map, as well as the layout of the entire school spread across the tattered parchment.

After the initial shock was cleared, Skylar looked at the Map, searching for a staircase with the same layout as the one he was guarding. "There," the red phantom pointed at one staircase that fitted the description they were looking for. They quickly looked for the quickest route to that staircase; Harry held his wand over the Map and quickly chanted "_Mischief managed_."

They started to run for the staircase and when they finally approached it, a faint "oh no," escaped from Skylar's lips as his eyes widened. Harry looked around the area for any sight of a student. "Neville!" Hermione yells looking at the ground below the staircase. Ron quickly shouted, "A student is going to fall! Someone help!" hoping to alert anyone nearby to aid the situation.

Skylar cringed "Damn, it's just like my vision." Before anyone could get close enough to help Neville, the ledge that he was holding on to broke. Neville fell.

Neville tried to grab something in order to catch himself, but when he did, he heard a sickening crack and felt searing pain in his arm. He quickly clenched his broken arm with his good arm.

A gust of wind suddenly caught Neville. The next thing Neville knew, the wind was carrying him to one of the floors safely. "Are ye all right?" asked a soft Scottish accent. Neville looked up and saw Bangee, one of the Forest in the Ravenclaw house. She helped Neville up with his good arm. "Ye might wanna go ta da Hospital Wing far dat," Bangee said softly.

Neville looked around "What happened?" was all Neville said. Bangee closed her eyes before grabbing Neville's good arm, leading him towards the Hospital Wing, and said "Let's just be saying that ye where lucky I was 'ere ta 'elp ya." Due to the pain in his arm, Neville quickly followed Bangee without question.

The trio and the red specter saw the whole thing, they might not have heard what was spoken between Neville and Bangee, but they assumed that it had something to do with Neville's broken arm. All four sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, he's not dead," Skylar said before adding "By the way, what exactly is that map?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. "Hey, if you don't want to tell me that's fine," Skylar said happily then added with a smile "Besides, what does a ghost need a map for?"

It wasn't even two hours before the entire school knew what happened to Neville. Skylar's perdition did come to pass, but not in the way anyone would have guessed. Neville's arm was broken in three places and his shoulder was dislocated, but other than that just fine. The only question was the strange winds that saved Neville; although, the trio knew it was Bangee, and probably the whole Forest clan, but since Bangee never said a word, neither did they.

Ron wondered to Harry and Hermione (when they were outside and alone) about why the Scottish Forest was keeping her air-bending a secret. "I'm sure she has a reason," Hermoine stated plainly, reading a book. Harry nodded in agreement and added "No need to pry." With that Ron dropped it, they where right, it was none if his business.

Violet eyes roamed the broken beams of the staircase. The eyes spotted a strand of hair under a small piece of stone. An indigo vine reached out to move the stone, but was zapped by static. The eyes narrowed, the vine became rubbery before picking up the electrified stone and placing it into an evidence bag. Another vine carefully picked up the strand of hair that was under the stone. The stand of hair shinned blond in the light. The eyes narrowed again. The vine gently placed the blond hair in an evidence bag. The eyes closed into vines and walked away from the scene.

Herbology certainly wasn't boring. Today, the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin were going to learning how to collect nectar from Honey-Suckle Flytraps. The students where worried at first when they saw the shear size of the flytrap. "Since you guys are doing this for the first time, we'll be using Bellbee, Canterlee, and Deedee," Prof. Forest explained happily bringing the class passed the giant Honey-Suckle Flytrap they saw, relieving the majority of the students.

"Professor, why not use that giant?" asked a Slytherin as he pointed to the giant flytrap. Prof. Forest simply replied "Since you lot don't know how to collect nectar from Honey-Suckle Flytraps, we're going to work with younger ones, plus Kaylee's aggressive and will harm you guys if you do this method wrong. Bellbee, Canterlee, and Deedee are rather passive and they should be easier to collect nectar." Some of the students looked at the giant flytrap, which was named Kaylee. Once Kaylee noticed that they where staring at 'her', she gave a low growl, causing the students to quickly look away.

They approached three Honey-Suckle Flytrap that where 1/4th the size of Kaylee. Unlike their giant counter-part, these three seemed happy to see the students. Prof. Forest patted the nearest one. She turned to the students and stated "All right everyone, lets begin."

Turns out best way to get the nectar was to make the Honey-Suckle Flytrap laugh. Apparently, the flytraps only secrete the nectar when they are happy and the best way to make them happy is to make them laugh. Prof. Forest explained that the older the Honey-Suckle Flytrap, the harder to make them laugh, and Kaylee was the oldest Honey-Suckle Flytrap she had, plus wasn't in a good mood that day. That morning, some one put something sour in Kaylee's water, and it wasn't too hard to figure who it was since she was laying unconscious out of Kaylee's raging vine range. That did explained why no one has seen Umbridge all day, and why Prof. Forest started making sure to keep her greenhouse under lock-and-key. Compared to the day the heroes had, that seemed rather normal. Until…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard Prof. Forest talking to Prof. Snape on their way to the dorms. They didn't hear arguments; just the two teachers talking to one another. The trio kept out of side as they listened in on the conversation.

"Honestly, you think she would know better than to taunt a Slash-Vine. The name is rather self-explanatory," Snape said to his co-worker. "I am aware that Eros is one of my most laid-back plant and all, but even he can get violent when tormented," Prof. Forest said and then mumbled "Let's just be thankful that he didn't do anything perverted." Snape snickered and then added "We should be a bit thankful that he wasn't in the mood to be perverted then." "After what Umbridge did, no pervert would be up to anything," Prof. Forest said with a sigh. "That bad, huh. You'd think after Kaylee she would have gotten some sense knock into her," Snape said. That made Prof. Forest laugh.

'Yup, it was official. This was the weirdest thing to happen today,' thought Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the same time.

"Karen, Is it too rude of me to ask how your son is doing?" Snape said suddenly. '_**Say What?!**_' Thought the inconspicuous trio in union. "It's not rude at all. In fact, he recently tried the Leviosa spell. Didn't quite worked out the way he'd hoped, but we did have a good laugh after we got the juice out of his father's shirt," Prof. Forest said rather happily. "So, he inherited your magic. Any abilities from his father?" Snape asked curiously. "Frankly, I'm hoping Ash's looks are the only thing Kaijirron will inherit. I mean, I love Ash and all, but the last thing I need is for a five-year-old making stuff vanish," Prof. Forest said plainly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "You make a good point and if Kai does inherits Ash's abilities, let's hope that it going to be when he matures," Snape said as the two walked down the corridor.

After the two teachers disappeared from the trio's view, the one thing that they said was "That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard." Yup, who knew Karen Forest was married and had a son, as well as having a friendly conversation with Snape of all people. Definitely a weird day.

(Day 6 End)

_**Important Writers' Notice:**_

**Gale-Dragon:** **Due to both of us having college work, we won't be able to work on 'A New Breed of Students' as often as we would like to, so be prepared to wait long periods of time before we can post the next chapter Starting after 'Dead Ringer pt 3'.**


End file.
